Naruto: Fall For the Enemy
by w4sp
Summary: Naru x Tayu. Lemons starting in chapter 4. Naruto takes Sasuke's place and a whole new aspect of his life is discovered: The Uzumaki's bloodline. About Half AU.
1. Prologue: A great loss

Naruto: Fall For the Enemy

**By: Aresu/w4sp**

**Disclaimer: Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for plotlines and ideas. Some of the concept also belongs to Hideaki Anno (NGE) and Shouzo Kaga (Fire Emblem 7).**

**You MAY copy this for personal use, but MAY NOT claim it as your own.**

_Preface: I dedicate this work to everyone out there who has silently wished for a Naruto x Tayuya pairing. Even though my characters tend to be OOC, I will do my best to write what I think a Naruto x Tayuya fic should look like._

_You might not like that fact, but this might be a little dramatic, because, in my personal opinion, Tayuya and Naruto are NOT meant for each other, however, that's what makes it fun to get them paired up. Later chapters will contain suggestive themes, graphic scenes (partly censored on fanfiction, most likely) and Lemons, Limes. Sexual Content will be announced at the beginning of a chapter. Themes include: MF, Solo?Not sure yet.. NO Yuri, NO Yaoi, Slight Bondage? Idk... Cursed seal Level 2 makeout? O.O yep._

**Prologue:A great loss**

"Everyone, hurry up, it's not time to slack off and let them go, keep the pace up and don't lose sight of the enemy!"

The 5 Konoha nins were tracking down Orochimaru's henchmen and, at the same time, Sasuke, who was in a barrel that had an evil aura about it. They had been going like that for nearly a day, and were now about 10 kilometres away from the Rice/Fire border. Providing that their enemy made it past the frontier, Sasuke would become a missing nin, would probably get to Orochimaru and help the corrupt sannin get himself a brand new and powerful body. On top of that, Sakura would definately kill Naruto and as if not enough, Tsunade would add her… painful touch to it. Women these days used force… a force that was very much unrealistic thank you. Naruto shivered at the thought of being blown through 5 walls straight from one of Tsunade's mighty punches. The boy's mind wandered as he jumped from tree to tree, _Maybe I can become stronger if someone besides Kakashi were to teach me… damn, that guy just goofs around and trains Sasuke more than anything. And that ero-sennin, he only taught me the rasengan and kuchiyose no jutsu, everything else revolved around peeking at women and getting the hell beat out of him. Obviously, those two techniques are really great and no one my age can perform them, but still, it gets repetitive and I'm becoming quite predictable… on top of that, I'm stalling while others are getting even stronger…_

The blonde boy's train of thought was abruptly interrupted as the fat guy, better known as Jiroubou, stopped and whispered something to the girl and the other men, before turning around and taunting them,

"Hah, dipshits, if you think you're going to stop us, you are mighty wrong. Just try and get through me, you dumb asses."

Naruto stopped after closing in to about 20 metres. "Guys, he said, we need someone to stall him while the rest of the team keeps on going, we can't afford to lose Sasuke."

Chouji nodded his understanding, "Naruto-san, I take this is a job for me, I'll hold him back as long as I can, you guys rush ahead."

Shikamaru put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and nodded at him solemnly, "Chouji, becareful, don't be too reckless… and most importantly, don't use _it._ Avoid using _it _at all cost, even if it means running away, the last thing we want, his voice dropped at that point, is a death on our counciousness."

Chouji nodded, "Go now, I'll handle it."

Everyone leapt on either the closest tree branch, either on the left or on the right of Jiroubou and sped past him.

"Where exactly do you think you guys are—" He begun, but was cut short when Chouji screamed his jutsu.

"Bubun baika no jutsu!" Chouji's arm grew in extreme proportions and lunged at Jiroubou, forcing the man to jump away, allowing the Konoha rescue team a short moment to go back to tracking the rest of the team.

Fortunately for the now 4-man team, Jiroubou was caught up in the battle, allowing them to keep going without too much hassles. The boys kept on leaping from tree to tree, going as fast as they could, hoping they would catch up with their enemy.

It was only a short moment later that a weird man with powder blue hair stopped, telling his group to keep running. He turned torwards them and taunted them.

"Hah, think you can defeat the mighty Sakon? I will stop all of you right there and kill your puny asses off, you'll be sorry and die in utter agony!" A psychopathic laughing fit later, Kiba was charging the man blindly as the now 3-man team kept going. They had to be about five or six kilometres away, more like thirty minutes. At the speed which they travelled, it was unavoidable that it would fail. Naruto might not have seemed like a genius to anyone else, but he was highly underrated. The fact was that the boy just kept it for himself, not willing to show up how well he had grown up, wether it was fear of being rejected or pure self-preservation, nothing was known about him besides being a "Clumsy, idiotic ninja", he knew better though, simple logic skills showed that if they were to continue sending off their men to try and stop them, they would be past the border and reduce the count to one, which would mean that sound could then kill that one person off, claiming that he had tried invading, which would raise the tension even more between sound and leaf, and would also most likely mean war later on, which Orochimaru would be one hundred percent ready to wage.

Messing up was not allowed at that point.

"Kiba, I trust you, the blue eyed boy said, You HAVE to keep Sakon busy, else we'll get cornered from behind later on. Give it your all!"

_Where does Naruto find that kind of speech? Isn't he supposed to be dumb... What the heck are you thinking, Kiba? Shouldn't you know better than underestimate him? He's proved himself to be better than he let on, he's strong and intelligent, don't get him wrong. _Inuzuka thought to himself.

"You better trust me, Naruto! I won't let Konoha down!" the boy said, his dog barking in agreement.

They sped forward, getting even closer to the lines, but also closer to Sasuke.

About 15 minutes left, less than three thousand metres now. They had to be perfect on that.

As they went forward, they were forced to dispatch Hyuuga Neji against Kidoumaru, whom used dirty poisonous spiders and a bow to get rid of his foe. Naruto and Shikamaru had quickly concluded that the Hyuuga's Kaiten was the best defense against those.

Five minutes were left now. Naruto wondered if Chouji was okay. What would happen if the boy was to fail, that would mean that Jiroubou would be after Kiba in no time, and once Kiba was taken care of, both Sakon and Jiroubou would go after Neji, then, once even Neji was taken care of – What can you do against three Jounin ranked nins with level two cursed seals? – they would race after them and violence would take place, blood would spill, and they'd fail all of Konoha, breaking all their promises and the trust that Konoha had vested in them. Naruto shivered at the thought and focused on the task ahead instead.

The girl wouldn't stop since no one could then carry the barrel in which Sasuke was held... well that's what they had all concluded since she was alone, but then an insane chakra signature was felt by the remaining members: Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Damn, Naruto, did you feel that just now? They have someone else!"

"Yeah I know, this is going to be tougher than expected."

A man with a creepy face and a topless version of the typical outfit worn by Orochimaru's henchmen seemed to appear out of nowhere, standing confidently next to the girl,

"Tayuya, take the boy, I'll kill whoever opposes you off. Run. Cross the lines to the Rice, HURRY, the seal will be released soon, and he'll go out of control when that happens."

"You're right Kimimaro, I leave them to you, good luck, not that you need it..." She took off, leaving them to see her smirk right before actually running for the lines.

"So... meet your doom... Fu fu fu..." (A/N: Romanized japanese, pronounced roughly fhu fhu fhu, with a slightly sucked in H)

Kimimaro didn't waste anytime, immidiatly switching to seal level two. Bones grew out of him everywhere, Shikamaru simply stared as the man seemed to rip off his spine, although he still stood. The spine in Kimimaro's hand looked strangely dangerous and caused Naruto to act on instinct, – most likely kyuubi's – telling Shikamaru to withdraw, to run, while he took care of everything.

"Boy, we can't afford to lose Sasuke, I'll do something about it."

Something that Naruto had hid from the world was that he had enough skills to be able to perform replacement techniques on humans. What he did next required perfect timing. He switched his body with Sasuke's, henge'ing Sasuke into Naruto. Obviously since Sasuke was unconcious, it looked as though "Naruto" simply fainted.

How was that possible, nobody knows, but Kimimaro failed to notice it. Shikamaru, however, noticed. As a result, the team's now lone chuunin acted as though Naruto had actually fainted.

"Oh shit, Naruto... well, we're going to be out then!"

Kimimaro smirked and commited his second mistake that would alter how everything went.

"Hah, such whimps, giving up on your _dearest_ Sasuke that easily... how pathetic."

Shikamaru smiled inwardly as he retreated, while Kimimaro just dismissed him, going after Tayuya. He was stopped sharp however, when he felt his body unable to move.

"Who would have thought that you would fall for such a novice trick? Kagemane no jutsu, seikou," smirked a victorious Shikamaru.

"Sabaku sousou," came a voice that sounded painfully dangerous.

Sand wrapped around the neck of an helpless Kimimaro.

He was done with. Sure thing.

"Sabaku kyuu!"

Blood splattered everywhere, the bone lord falling down, his head ripped off his lifeless body.

"Ah, so there you are... Gaara," Said Shikamaru, with a nod in the Kazekage's direction.

- - -

It wasn't going all too well for Naruto... the barrel he was now in, taking Sasuke's place, had a corrupted aura about it, something that recklessly tried to pierce through his whole, tried recklessly to get to his mind, to poison him. It felt dangerous and overwhelming, Naruto simply fainted, Kyuubi taking over him, silently covering the boy in its red chakra.

Tayuya noticed a small change in the chakra signature, but she had guessed – mistakenly – that it was due to the activation of the cursed seal, since it was almost completed.

- - -

_Things worth knowing:_

_Title here will **not **be continued._

_I will, however, finish this story, as, unlike Title Here, I have planned most of it already._

_On that note, I'm eager for feedback and please, look forward to chapter 1 :)_

_-w4sp signing off._


	2. Chapter 1: Trauma

**Chapter 1: Trauma**

"Darn it, hold on, stupid seal!"

Tayuya had been running for nearly 5 hours now, and at such an incredible speed she would most likely collapse and sleep for a week straight once she got to her destination: Orochimaru's lair. Indeed, she had the Uchiha prodigy now, and Orochimaru would be damn proud. _Hmm... that's weird though, why haven't they pursued me... oh, silly, that Kimimaro guy must have taken care of them..._ she felt a cold shiver creep its way down her spine_. Man, he sure is one freaky fellow..._

The Pink haired, black eyed woman kept her mad dash going. She was most likely over a week away from the hidden sound village, but that wasn't where she was headed, Orochimaru had a lair setup close to the border, it was only temporary, and that meant it was most likely small, stinky and dirty, but it would prove useful in performing the extraction ceremony for the boy. All she had to do was bring him there, and Kabuto, Orochimaru's left arm, would take care of the rest. Tayuya's eyes suddenly widened: _Oh, don't tell me it's breaking..._The Barrel shook violently and dark purple chakra emanated from the sides of the cap. _Hold on, hold on, hold on! _She mentally screamed. _All I need right now is you breaking on me, stupid son of a... barrel. _Even her inner self sweat dropped at her missed attempt of an insult. The rice fields she was running through finally cleared up slightly to reveal a small, irrelevent looking lump of dirt. The sound nin crouched next to the lump and looked at it intently.

"North East, minus 7 degrees, eight hundred metres." She said to no one in particular, before dashing off in the mentioned direction.

Abouts two minutes later, she reached a crypt-like entrance, which anyone would have missed by a mile, even if they had meant to find it. _Geez, _she thought, _What's the point of having a hideout in the middle of nowhere?_ She put the thought aside as she settled the barrel down.

"Kabuto, I have the boy," she said.

A man came out of the shadow with a devilish smirk, "Ah, indeed, good job, my delightful beauty."

"I SO am not yours, you lecher," she answered, with her most threatening voice.

"And yet, you do agree you are a delightful beauty, Tayuya."

"Shut up, Kabuto." She punched him right in the glasses.

Kabuto's eyes went white and ambiance-breaking round, while his mouth shortened to a small and shaky "s" for a split second, before his glasses were miraculously repaired and he talked as though nothing had happened, "Well, let us proceed with the ceremony, my dear."

"I SO am not yo--" she began, but interrupted herself to help him prepare the room.

The barrel was shaking violently and the chakra emanating from it was awefully... purple. The seal was starting to burn off the cap and it would soon rip apart, causing the barrel to explode and the Uchiha inside to wake up, cursed seal level two activated and blind with rage.

An obscure ceremony later, and Kabuto was proudly lifting the lid, "Ah, my my, Orochimaru will be pleased with that new Uchi...maki... NARUTO?" Kabuto's facial expression was now two small white circles for eyes and a big sweat drop that threatened to flood the whole hideout. It only lasted a second though, as right after, he was ordering Tayuya to carry the unconcious boy to Orochimaru's lair (the one closest to hidden sound).

Tayuya departed, the boy hanging limply on her back, heading torwards sound. This sure was going to be a long trip. As she walked, she noticed the boy was surrounded in red chakra. She suddenly came to a complete halt. _R...red... Chakra!? Could that boy be the kyuubi's container!?_ She looked at the boy intently, he showed no sign of life, whatsover. Tayuya sighed, _gee, I hope dying won't free the kyuubi... I mean, it's not like anyone without cursed seal level one was going to survive getting the level two, even worst is that one people out of ten makes it to level two WITH the cursed seal. _It was true, indeed, The risks of having cursed seal level two were high, and hazardous. One could go berserk, and the skin reinforcement as well as alterations brought by the seal could wound internal organs upon forming. Not to mention that the seal acted as an adrenaline injection, except that it was more than just a substance added to the blood, it also disabled the part of your brain that controlled tolerance, therefor you wouldn't feel tired even if you unleashed most of your chakra at once, and to make it worse, it also altered the nervous system to reduce by up to ninety percent the collision detection, in other words, it meant you were unaffected – mentally at least – by fatigue and exhaustion, and you wouldn't even feel pain either. What could be bad in this though? Well, the pain was STILL there, and the fatigue too, so when the seal wore out, the enhancing effects were gone, but not the strains. About ten percent of the cursed seal users had died from straining their body too much, while another five percent had died from exhausting all of their chakra.

Whatever that boy had done, he was stupid. He was now going to die, no matter what. Tayuya, however had orders, and those were to bring Naruto to Orochimaru. After a few moments of walking, she decided to grab the body bridal style, so she would be able to walk easier. The first thing she noticed in doing so was that the red chakra envelopping him wasn't very powerful anymore. _How can Kyuubi not be powerful? _She didn't know, she was sure of one thing: the chakra was defending the boy from the corruption brought forth by the cursed seal. The second thing was an awkward feeling of being pulled into pieces. Her chakra was going haywire, flowing fast and randomly. In fact, the latter had been there for more than just now, but she hadn't really noticed it untill now. The third and final thing she noticed, before setting her mind off him, was the the boy was young... about her age, and he looked to be putting up one hell of a fight. The fact that he wouldn't wake up for a few weeks was set in stone, and by then, she would surely have completed her mission.

_Why the hell are you even caring? Even if he puts up a fight, he has no chance, not even kyuubi can bear the seal without previously having level one._

Actually, kyuubi couldn't endure the seal, indeed, but it wasn't because it personally couldn't, it was because _Naruto _couldn't. Kyuubi would never get affected by the seal, its demonic chakra would instantly crush it out from the system, but right now, since it was Naruto's everything was bound to go slower. The fox knew better than to kill its vessel off without having anyone to be passed on to: that would result in its own death as well.

- - -

Orochimaru was sitting in his favourite chair while plotting about Sasuke's training.

_First, I shall teach him the forbidden katon jutsu's, and then I should exploit Sasuke-kun's affinity with lightening. I would also do best to teach him some swordplay skills so that he can use one of my swords... ah, yes... perfect... ku ku ku_

"Orochimaru-sama! I have returned."

"Ah, welcome home, Ta-yu-ya. What have you got there? Weren't you supposed to fetch me Sasuke?"

"It appears as though we messed up somewhere, I believe Sasuke was saved by... this boy."

"Hmm, I remember this kid... he's..."

"I can kill him if you want, he would be nothing but a burden to us if we were to--"

"Tayuya! Quiet! How dare you say that!? Don't you see this child's chakra is that of the legendary kyuubi?"

"Well, yeah... but the cursed seal is--"

"Getting rejected by kyuubi," Orochimaru completed for her.

"So, you mean, it's getting rid of the seal?"

"Exactly. In fact Kyuubi itself wouldn't even be harmed by such a _puny_ seal."

"How is the cursed seal puny?"

"Well, in demon terms, it is, they have such massive chakra, chakra control, and willpower that it is technically impossible to corrupt them the slightest."

"So, why doesn't kyuubi save the boy all at once instead of going so slowly, it's been three days that we have completed the ritual, and he hasn't shown any signs of amelioration."

"Ah, well, the thing is that kyuubi's chakra is massive and overwhelming. It holds so much power that even a tiny parcel of it could consume your life. The fact that Naruto can use kyuubi's chakra is due to the fact that the little boy has bore it from the dawn of his very own life. For kyuubi to reject the cursed seal all at once, it would need to _merge _with Naruto, and if that were to happen, it would have to be with Naruto's consent and a third person, most likely a sannin, to undo the seal. However, no one would be willing to do that, since it would unleash all of kyuubi's potential in the very world we live in."

Tayuya sighed, "So you mean--"

"That kyuubi is slowly pouring parcels of its chakra into corrupted areas to purge them, and securise them, before moving on to the next cubed milimetre of Naruto's body and redoing the same process. As for the red cocoon, that seems to be a psychological barrier that was set up by kyuubi right after the boy had fainted, hence it being weak, and not having all the chakra characteristics that kyuubi's more powerful chakra."

"Wait, so kyuubi has more than one type of chakra?"

"Kyuubi has nine levels of chakra, the actual monster itself, according to the archives, was a mix of all nine at the same time, Naruto, however, can choose which chakra he extracts, and though I don't yet know up to which stage he is able to go, That cocoon is only type F chakra, on a chain that covers, from weakest to strongest: F, E, D, C, B, A, S, SS and Zero. Each level requires years and years of mastering chakra control and getting to know kyuubi's chakra better. Naruto is most likely currently only able to use type F and E without hurting himself, the higher levels, he can probably muster them, but then self damage kicks in from not handling the amount of actual chakra inside of him. The thing that is so deadly about that is that this chakra is cumulative, so when you channel E chakra, it is coated in F chakra as well. It is all you are allowed to know about Kyuubi for now."

"That's fine, Orochimaru-sama, I'll go to my room now."

"Good night, Tayuya."

The pink haired girl went to her room. She dropped onto her prepared bed without even bothering to get under the blankets, she just laid still and stared at a small crack in her wall, her arms hanging loose on each side of her one sided bed, head against a small pillow.

"Geez, she said to no one in particular, I'm so exhausted..."

Tayuya let her mind wander about everything and nothing untill she fell asleep.

- - -

Orochimaru looked at Naruto's barely breathing body in utter fascination as an idea began to form itself into his mind. The sannin's eyes were staring past Naruto as his thoughts drifted. _What if I were to train the boy, and end up with trading him off to Akatsuki, I could probably get anything I want... hmm, that would be pretty nice. Anyway, if I am to actually do that, it would require the boy to get through those minor problems. _Orochimaru brought his gaze back upon the boy, watching kyuubi's weakest chakra fight back the corruption from the seal. It was slowly progressing, but the man knew that there was still a long way to go.

Anyone who wasn't a fool wouldn't fail to notice that the blonde boy had 'potential' stamped on his forehead. That boy had lived into loneliness for 13 years, he had gone through more hardships than most adults could possibly imagine, he had fought for his life on more than one occurence, he had managed to flee from angry mobs of villagers that chased him, he managed to control kyuubi and he had unbreakable confidence and determination. As if that wasn't enough, the boy was a peerless motivator, he could cheer anyone up with just a few simple words. The thing was that this boy did things with his heart, with dedication and without any fear of what would happen after. He was willing to protect anyone who would need it. Putting aside those psychological assets, the kid also had unequaled taijutsu potential and kyuubi's power at an arm's reach. The little boy processed and visualized situations in a way that only the best war strategists would consider. All he needed was someone to help him. Orochimaru saw that, and intended to use him at his fullest, aquiring a great soldier, were his plans to fail, or whatever else he could possibly want, if they worked.

"Ku ku ku... Naruto-kun... make me proud, ne?"

Orochimaru went back to his room, intent on resting for tomorrow. If Naruto were to wake up, there would be no time to waste.

- - -

Sun shone brightly through Tayuya's small window. It was currently 5AM sharp, the time Naruto usually woke up. The pink haired girl slowly stirred awake as sun leaked through her eyelids. She was tired and her eyes were sticky. The girl curled her hands in fists, noticing that, as every morning, she was unable to pull any strength into her grip. It didn't really matter though, because all she did was rub her eyes and hide her view from the blinding light. She had slept dressed up and not even under her blankets, but that didn't matter either. She went back to the room Naruto was sleeping in. _What a weakling, not even waking up, it doesn't matter what Orochimaru says, he's weak. Kyuubi might be strong, but Naruto isn't it, he's just... a helpless boy who's going to get slaughtered when he comes to. _Tayuya had already her mind set on taking him off, the boy was a pain, and he wasn't her objective.

As if on cue, Naruto slowly came to. His vision was blurry and his body ached all over. The red chakra grew thinner and thinner untill it fully disappeared. By then, Naruto could see a pink blur along with some white and purple spots. The fox boy gathered all his strength for the words he spoke next, "Sa...sakura? A-am I..." Naruto coughed up blood, "...h..home?... Is.. Sasuke...s..safe?"

"Boy, you... are... weak!" Taunted Tayuya, moving in for a swift throat slitting move.

Her eyes widened however, when Naruto let out an inhuman scream. She saw the cursed seal take over his whole body, turning his skin pure white, with black scars on his arms. His hair had turned purple-black and his eyes shot open wide, purple irises glowing a faint blue. Having lost her balance from the surpise, Tayuya tumbled and her hands came into contact with the boy's stomach. She felt a rough, sudden and violent spike of chakra discharge into her. Her mind felt lighter and her view began fading away. It was now all blurry, and all she could do was clutch her head as she heard Naruto's pain filled scream. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground with her now grey, empty eyes. She felt her whole power of existence twirls, and distort, pull, squish and move. It was as though she was losing a part of her humanity, It felt as if her conciousness was getting ripped apart from her body, leaving an empty shell of her former self.

Orochimaru came rushing into the room, pulling Tayuya away from the boy. She snapped back to reality. It was violent, quick, and unpredictable, it was as though she had fallen from a three stories building, back into her body, only to find her vision come back with a white flash.

The first thing she noticed was Naruto glowing faint blue, the cursed seal still activated. The boy's hair flew in a self-generated wind and before she could see anymore, Orochimaru turned her attention to him.

"Tayuya, don't ever get that close to him when he is like that," the man said with a worried tone.

"Why is that?"

"It appears as though... Chakra distortion has been revived."

"Chakra distortion?" she inquired with a puzzled look.

"There is a rumour among the wisest people of this world that once upon a time, a clan named Uzumaki had a bloodline which negated all their hopes of ever using powerful out-of-league ninjutsu's..."

"How is that chakra distortion?"

"Those people, on the other hand, could use their chakra as a brainwave altering weapon. They could therefor manipulate others, pretty much like the Yamanaka techniques, but in a better way. Indeed, they could also control the environment around them with their chakra, generating a field of a certain range – which was determined by their skill level – that altered anything within it, providing an absolute defense, and offense at the same time. Within that field, reality bent to the user's will and everyone was vulnerable to psychological contamination or physical assaults."

"Psychological contamination?"

"Yes, it is something that happens when a person's mind infects another one's. The two people's minds try to merge, causing memories of each other to be communicated. However, this is where Uzumaki were special, they controlled their chakra distortion so well that they could protect themselves from their own technique, because obviously your own mind was vulnerable when you used chakra distortion."

"Something is strange though, Orochimaru continued, Uzumaki's would have apparently required intensive training from age three to about age thirty or so in order to master this without hurting themselves, and on top of that, this technique was only passed down once every ten generations."

"Wow, Tayuya said, then... is this Naruto guy not that worthless, after all?"

"Well it seems as though the clash between the cursed seal and kyuubi caused something that abnormaly triggered chakra distortion. We have no way of proving that he would be able to use that again. Maybe it was a defense mechanism against danger too, who knows."

"Yeah, right... anyway, shouldn't we deal with the boy before he kills himself?"

Orochimaru looked at the boy, who was flinching and shaking in every way possible.

As soon as Orochimaru began a set of jutsu's that would force the boy into sleep, everything stopped. Naruto's eyes closed, the cursed seal went away as kyuubi's chakra took over, continuing to reject the seal.

"It would be wise to figure out if it was really due to the seal, or if there is a latent bloodline in the boy, he is, after all, an Uzumaki," said Orochimaru.

"Yeah, you deal with that."

"No, Tayuya, you will be the one training the boy."

"Wha, why?"

"Because I say so."

So the girl just sat down next to Naruto, feeling the same tug at her mind that she could feel back then while carrying him, except that now she knew of the danger this tug meant.

Tayuya sighed. This could be pretty long after all, the boy wasn't expected to wake up for another five or six days. She laid her back to the stone bed Naruto was laying on. Tayuya was starting to fall asleep again, five hours had now gone by with no sign of waking up from the boy. She stared at the ceiling, counting every single tile. As she was nearing a hundred, she heard stirring and mumbling.

The girl was up in a flash, "Wake up, gaki!"

"Wha... Sa..sakura?"

"What the heck, it's Tayuya, get your weak ass up, now."

In fact, the girl knew it might not have been a good idea to provoke him, but he didn't deserve any better for ruining her mission.

"H..hey... Tayuya? Oh shit..." Naruto quickly jumped up, bumping right into her.

The girl, a bit shorter than Naruto, fell backwards for a few seconds, before using her foot to regain her balance, "What the hell are you thinking, pathetic fool."

Naruto seemed unaffected by her constant insults and simply asked what was on his mind, as though everything that had happened was just an illusion. "So... I guess this is where I get to kill you and run, eh?"

"Kage bunshi--" he begun, but was stopped instantly as a sharp pain tore through his conciousness. "AAARRrrGHh!" The boy fell to his knees, cursed seal partially activating.

"It seems you won't be killing me anytime soon, you dumb ass, that's what you get for rescuing your power hungry friend."

Again, Naruto sounded as though he could care less, totally ignoring her. "So, what's up, aren't you guys going to kill me?"

"No, Naruto, you will work for us now, we will train you, and face it, you are now a missing nin. There is no doubt about it, so you'd be better grow strong with us and live in the outside world."

"That sounds right, I knew all along that if Sasuke was to leave the Fire country, he would become a missing nin, and if it was me, it would be no different, so, master, what are we learning already?"

Tayuya was caught off guard, had he changed his mind on his whole future so easily? And what about this morning's events? It was as though nothing had happened, and more importantly, the boy wanted training, right now, no matter what it was.

"Well then, get up, grab this sword, we'll have a spar match to see if you can even keep up."

Naruto nodded, taking the wooden katana resting against a wall. In all truth, he had never wielded a sword in his entire life, but now would be the time to learn.

"A..ano, Master, where's your sword?"

Tayuya smirked, "First off, It's Tayuya, call me master and you'll suffer. Secondly, I don't need a sword, come."

Naruto followed her outside of the hideout. As soon as they reached outside, Naruto noticed the sun was low, so it was the end of the day. That meant that he had been out for a long time. On another note, there were rice plants and clear water ponds everywhere for miles around them. Naruto looked in awe at the beautiful scenery before his eyes. Those stacked, built-along-a-mountain swamps where they grew rice really did exist.

"Master, he said in a taunting voice, I didn't know rice was this pretty."

She smirked, quickly noticing he was taunting her, and it sure had worked.

"Wait untill you hear this melody, weakling."

She took her flute out and began playing a soft, dangerous sounding melody.

The ground began to rumble as three giant monsters raised from it.

"Fight with all you've got, kid."

"Damn, are all sound girls this tomboy?"

Tayuya had a sweat drop, before "lunging" at him with her three servants.

Naruto stared in amazement: The girl had formed doki's, spirits created from chakra that needed to consume chakra in order to keep on living, to top it off, she seemed to control them with her flute.

All three of them had kind of ethereal ghosts that sticked out of their mouths. The first one had long hair and a black kimono of sorts, with the typical purple belt most sound nin wore. It had a huge mace with studs and looked pretty dangerous. The second one had no arms and was completely coverted in bandage, even his head, the only spot which wasn't covered was the mouth area, where the weird transparent spirit hanged loose. The last and final one had bandage that tied some kind of huge katars on his forearms and it also had bandage covering its eyes.

Naruto sloppily dodged the one with claws, only to end up in a roll, barely dodging the giant mace as it came down to squish him. The boy had just stood up that the third one rammed into him, sending him flying off several metres away. Naruto managed to land on his feet, taunting Tayuya once again. "Hah, are all Oto girls this violent?"

She smirked and changed her melody without any warning. Naruto remained speechless for a moment as he watched the spirits extend and float lazily at him.

_Oh crap,_ he thought, _this is bad, I have to get away, isn't she vulnerable when controlling those, though? I guess I'll have to try if I want to know..._

Naruto dashed at the girl, sword held forward with a weird guard that would make swordmasters look down upon him.

- - -

_Meh, Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to stop that chapter there, else my other chapter will not fit, Hope you have enjoyed, once again, I'd like feedback, tell me what you want to see me change, am I stretching stuff out too much? Not enough? Hard to follow? I put too much comas? Should I make shorter sentences, should I vary the use of pronouns and synonyms? Stuff like that._

_Some of you might have noticed concepts from other animes. Indeed, I have used psychological contamination concepts from NGE, and (minor spoilers...) chakra distortion is a derivate of vectors (Elfen lied) with added in psychology elements from NGE. Additional info: check my profile._

_w4sp signing off._


	3. Chapter 2: Going down

_Chapter 2, enjoy._

**Chapter 2: Going Down**

The genin lunged at Tayuya's _vulnerable _form, only to end up blasting his sword into the katar doki's forearm. Tayuya smirked as she played her music faster. The armless doki's extending spirit lazily floated through trees and branches, attempting to take a bite out of Naruto's neck. The former Konoha nin jumped off to his side, but the attack still connected. In fact, the ethereal being snapped the off-balance boy's leg.

Naruto screamed. He could feel his life being torn apart, swallowed by the doki. Normally, the boy would have broke free from it, but at the moment he couldn't focus on anything. Something weird was going on inside of him, his mind was feeling unstable, and it was as though something was breaking through, chipping parts of it away. The boy fell to his knees, unable to fight back. Upon seeing this, Tayuya smirked. _What a waste. I guess I should let him stand up..._

She let the boy stand and taunted him, "Is that all you can do?"

Naruto would have responded, but he was out of his mind, he was lost and there was a weird feeling of dizziness.

"Oi, you could at least answer, brat."

Naruto slowly stood up. Tayuya noticed that his usual blue eyes were now grayish red. Equally red chakra began pouring from him lazily while he stretched. Naruto yawned. When he next spoke, his voice was low, deep and really loud, it had a morbidly threatening sound to it.

"**Who do you think you are, girl, messing with me like I was just a puppet, do you think you know enough about me to judge me? How would you like to die, here and now?**"

Tayuya was taken aback by that; she forced herself into a placid look and resumed her playing.

Naruto leaped away from the doki's spirits and the musician couldn't help but notice his speed had increased by a ridiculously huge amount. Tayuya's doki were now having a hard time keeping up with him. She played faster but the result was the same. Naruto was now fully blocking the attacks with his sword and slowly working his way to her. No matter how hard the club smashed, or how quick the katars went at him, Naruto always managed to dodge or block. The boy jumped and did a crescent kick to the armless giant, knocking it off while gaining upwards momentum, which he used to do a reverse roundhouse kick right into the long-haired doki's ribs. Naruto's second kick was successfully stopped, however the boy bounced off the block and ran past the stunned giant. Obviously, being stunned, that meant Tayuya had stopped her playing to wonder what the heck was happening. _Just what is going on!? He was getting trashed just a moment ago and now..._

Just as Naruto begun having the upper-hand, kyuubi seemingly chose the time to wear off had come. Naruto being... well, Naruto, regained his consciousness and decided on a rasengan.

"Kage Bunshin no juts-- KyaAAAAAarghh!!"

"Hmm? Seems you haven't learned your lesson yet, dipshit," she said as the boy collapsed to his knees, clutching his head.

"Hadn't you noticed you couldn't use chakra? I had even thought for a moment that you were intelligent, what a hopeless freak you really are." Tears were now freely running down the screaming boy's face. "It wouldn't hurt to kill you here and now, however, I am obligated to let you live. Know this though boy, you clearly do not deserve a life. I don't know how you've lived up until now, whether it be good or bad, but you're a shame to your village. You lack everything a good ninja needs. All you can do is rely on the kyuubi's power and hope you can successfully get your ass out of a battle, isn't that a bit too much? Do you think you stand any chance in the real world? How would you fare, you shit. You clearly, definitely do not deserve any sympathy nor anything."

"Ma...s..te..r, wh...why are y..you.. saying.. that!?" Naruto was recklessly fighting his way back on his feet. "This worthless seal isn't going to stop me, if that's what you think. I'm going to...-- Guh!"

Tayuya looked carefully at what was happening. _He's going to – guh s_he thought. _What's guh?_ Naruto fell to his knees again, this time though, signs of life were nearly null.

"Sorry... I fail, it seems..."

With those words, Naruto dropped to the ground, closing his eyes and... dying?

_What the hell is happening!_ thought a rather panicked girl. If the boy was to die on her right now, Orochimaru would accuse her and she would be in endless trouble. As though that wasn't enough, Tayuya could feel something she had never felt before. It was a weird feeling. The pink-haired kunoichi felt bad about herself, it was kind of like shame, but to a worse degree. She felt as though something bad would happen to her for what she did, and she also felt miserable and crappy. _Is.. is this... guilt? Why would I damn be guilty, he's not worth it, he's not worth anything, he's not... What am I thinking!? I'm just wasting my time... r..right?_

Silence. Obviously no one would hear her, yet she gladly took that as a "right" and knelt down to pick the knocked out boy up. As her hand touched his own hand though, she froze into place. He was painfully cold, he wasn't really dead, or was he?

Tayuya could feel the annoying feeling roaming inside of her once again, and she really hated it, she hated everything about it, she hated herself for feeling like that, she hated herself... for what she had done. _Damn I can't afford to lose him now, Tayuya, you're such an idiot, get him inside, you HAVE to save him, or at least make up an excuse and get Orochimaru to save him._

The girl raced inside of the hideout, raced till she reached her room, and carefully dropped Naruto down on her bed.

"Orochimaru!" she shouted, "Get here now, hurry! Naruto is dying!"

Loud footsteps could be heard and a second later, Orochimaru blasted the door open, staring at Naruto.

"What the heck did you do!?"

"Nothing, I swear! We were sparring and he.. he.. fainted."

"_Sorry... I fail..."_

"_Sorry... I fail..."_

_...It's because of me, isn't it?_

"_... It is..."_

_Why did you do such reckless things?_

"_...I was afraid, that you might kill me, if I didn't do what you wanted."_

_But I didn't want you to do that... I didn't want you to...why?... Damn it, why did you do that!?_

"Tayuya, listen, Naruto's in a really bad shape. If I'm right, he cannot use jutsu's, can he?"

Tayuya, pulled out of her mind so suddenly, wasn't able to find her words, "H-he w-well he ca—cannot use ju..tsu's...indeed." The girl was embarrassed and looked slightly away from Orochimaru.

"Exactly, do you know why that is?"

"Why?"

"Apparently, The kyuubi's mind is merging with Naruto's without his consent."

Black eyes blinked three times in quick succession and Tayuya gasped.

"Furthermore, his body has been left fully vulnerable to the seal, while kyuubi was attempting the merge, the results are insane: Naruto's immune system is dropping at a really fast rate. The seal is corrupting him, most likely because he's not suited for it and has neglected level one--"

"He didn't neglect it! YOU never gave it to him! Don't you realize!? You're the one killing him!!"

Orochimaru blinked. "Tayuya? Are you really crying?"

The pink-haired girl blushed, quickly realizing what she had sounded like. "That's not it! You're killing your target."

It seemed as though time had stopped for their conversation. "That's besides the point, why are you crying?"

"A..ara..a..I'm not crying!"

She quickly brushed her tears away with her wrist bands, blushing furiously.

"Hu hu hu... whatever you say, Ta-yu-ya." Orochimaru then took a more serious tone, "Anyway, I guess we're losing him, chances of him surviving to that are... slim to zero percent."

Tayuya's heart skipped a beat. _Zero percent? Why did I do that, why did I not hold back against him? Why have I taunted him into using ninjutsu!?_

"Tayuya, are you okay? You look rather pale."

"Y-yeah, I am, I'm going to go to my roo--"

"We _are _in your room, Tayuya."

"Er..erm... then.. uhh, can I be alone...?" she hesitantly asked.

"Alone... with _him_... hu hu hu"

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Orochimaru left the kids on their own, he knew something Tayuya ignored, but he chose to see how far he could trust her. The truth was that he wouldn't have stood it if she was to kill him when his plan was nearly complete.

"Naruto, hang in there," She softly said, completely swallowing her pride.

The boy was in a really bad shape, that was a sure thing. From the looks of it, he was trembling, he was cold, his body was worn out and scratched from their brief sparring match. Tayuya put her hand against the boy's jugular vein (A/N: A very important vein in the side of the neck) to check his heartbeat. _Geez, he's awfully cold, isn't he_..._ His pulse is incredibly low too._

The girl sat on her bed and begun crying once again. _What the hell have I done!? I'm unforgivable_... _If Naruto lives he will never forgive me, he will never ever understand that I didn't mean to do that. He'll just hate me and... and... Hurt me most likely... and... I... I..._

The girl never had the chance to finish her thinking, as she fell asleep, laying against the boy's chest, soaking his clothes with her tears.

- - -

Orochimaru sat in the "kitchen", or rather, in a room that had something similar to a table carved in a big rock pillar. He had a bowl of rice in front of him and sticks in his hands._ If I am to do anything for keeping the boy, that would be not doing anything. He has kyuubi to protect him... Even though it might not look like it, kyuubi cannot afford to lose its life right now, so whatever happens, the boy will be safe._

- - -

Later that day, Tayuya slowly woke up, staying in her currently very comfortable position, eyes closed. _Aww, so comfortable... I want to sleep more._ She snuggled against Naruto's stomach, which was now quite warm, although not because the boy had woken up, nor because he was any better. It was because kyuubi's seal was releasing huge amounts of chakra, amounts that were huge enough that in no more than three seconds, Orochimaru was in the room.

"What's the meaning of this! Tayu--" He asked.

"Hey, Tayuya, Wake up! Can't you sense that huge chakra spike just now!?"

The girl slowly stirred awake, opening her eyes, stretching, and getting off her small one-place bed.

"What chakra... SPIKE!?" She turned to Naruto who was glowing red and shaking like hell.

"Orochimaru! Is the boy going to be alright!?" She inquired.

"It seems kyuubi's merging is coming to a conclusion..."

"Wait, interrupted Tayuya, so that means Naruto is going to be... KYUUBI!?"

"Not quite, both will form one _entirely_ new being."

"No way... you're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not, at least though, Naruto shouldn't be affected by the seal anymore, but his.. behavior might change a bit..."

"I see... well at least he's alive, eh?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Why are you so glad he is? Oh, and... would you happen to have been taking advantage of him while he was sleeping? Hu hu hu."

Tayuya flustered, "What do you mean, you dumb ass pervert!?"

"Ah, me, pervert? Weren't you the one sleeping half on top of a poor, nearly dead man? Are you THAT starved?"

"Orochimaru!! You idiot!" The girl stormed off the room, leaving a cloud of smoke.

_Hu hu hu, teasing her is so fun, _Orochimaru thought.

Interrupting the man's thought, an angry Tayuya, armed with a huge axe, ran into the room screaming something along the lines of 'Die, pervert'.

"Ahh!" Orochimaru yelled, "They don't usually come back with an AXE!"

Both took off running, Tayuya chasing and Orochimaru for his dear life. Unknown to them though, Naruto was slowly waking up to face an eventual problem, kyuubi.

"Ah... geez, I had some nice sleep, I guess. I can't really remember what happened but--"

"_There it is! Hurry up, warn Konoha!"_

_A huge mass of troops gathered around him, it was probably all of the Konoha army at once. Women and children were running desperately for their shelters, men took care of crying children, ANBU were scattering everywhere and trying to protect the most important infra-structures. Men with giant crossbows, others with shurikens, kunais, a whole line of men with summoning scrolls, genjutsu masters, taijustsu specialists, a whole squad of ninjutsu users, even villagers with normal accessories as weapons. Everyone was there, ready and willing to fight._

"He..hey, those aren't my memories... what's going--"

_It swiped a single of its tails around, causing earthquakes and shockwaves. Mountains crumbled, the ground split open._

"_Don't let it come any closer to the village!"_

_It growled loudly, breathing fire onto people, killing with its tails, killing them by eating them or simply incinerating them. Huge parts of the forest surrounding Konoha was on fire, it reeked burnt flesh and blood. Screams of agony could be heard, limbs tearing apart, blood splashing against walls and weapons soaring through the air at an incredible speed. The worst and most present sound though was the monster's foot steps. The beast was advancing at a regular pace, not taking any notice of the massive amounts of people it was slaying._

"_Where's Yondaime!? Hurry up and find him!"_

"_Sir! He's coming now."_

_A man, a single, yellow haired man, wearing a white cape which bore the Konoha twirl confidently walked towards the beast. It stopped dead in its track, contemplating the man._

"_Kychiyose no jutsu," Yondaime said._

_A giant cloud of dust appeared, and as it slowly vanished, everyone saw the giant toad master which had appeared._

"_You, kyuubi, shall now perish!" Yondaime screamed._

"_Shiki fuuin!"_

_The intimidating god of death appeared, tearing the monster's soul apart, and sealing it into him. Yondaime collapsed and everyone was sad. Both of them were gone, forever._

"A...h..." Naruto said, looking at his hands and noticing his nails were longer and sharper.

The boy panicked, not even noticing that Tayuya was standing in the door frame, looking at him with a slight blush on her face. He looked straight ahead of him, noticed a mirror, and stumbled up to it, looking at himself to see if anything was different. To his surprise, his eyes were now red, with slit pupils, his whisker marks were thicker and he had fangs. The boy was totally amazed. He used his fingers to scratch his arm to blood, only to see what would happen.

Tayuya, who was watching from afar, had a smirk on her face, which didn't last long before turning into a small 'o', caused from curiosity. His wound was healing almost instantly, red chakra glowing around it.

Naruto turned around, feeling a presence near him.

"Ara? I swear I could have felt someone standing there just now... Oh well, I guess--"

The boy quieted down as he noticed he was in someone's bedroom. He slightly blushed, realizing whom it probably belonged to. The walls were painted black and pink and the furniture was quite minimal: a bed, a desk, a closet. Naruto walked out the door, but was stopped as he felt an awkward feeling well up inside of him.

_**Boy, You and me are now one, in order to save you, and to keep on living, I had to merge our minds. As a consequence, you and I will now share memories as well as body characteristics, whether you like it or not. Take note that the seal can no longer affect you, but if you were to take too much of my chakra at once, it would probably break through the barrier I made.**_

_I see, so basically, I can do ninjutsu again, right?_

_**Uh... no, not quite, you can no longer use jutsu, kit, but worry not, a new power shall soon awaken inside of you, besides, you have my chakra to your disposition.**_

_I... guess so..._

_**Okay, here she comes, be a man now.**_

_Wh-what!?_

"Oh, Naruto, you're awake eh?" Tayuya mockingly said.

"Ah... Tayuya... did you really have to provoke me into doing that, even though you knew about it all along?"

"What are you saying? Dumbass." She said, although feeling quite guilty inside.

"You purposefully used things I wasn't able to counter with regular taijutsu... it hurt me, you know?"

Tayuya felt something inside of her breaking, then a long silence followed. The thing that broke inside of her fell and shattered into thousand pieces. She begun crying and sobbing madly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he said as he grabbed her shoulder. _She's warm... _"Everything is going to be alright, don't cry, now now." He patted her on the back and left the room, not too sure of what else he could have done.

Tayuya was now all alone in her room, crying loudly and sobbing frantically, her heart was shattered. How could she have been so blind? How was it that she had to go and hurt the boy so much. All he did was save his friend, right? Naruto surely didn't deserve any of that. _Why, why did you leave me alone? You idiot, don't leave me alone..._

- - -

Naruto was sitting besides Orochimaru, who was eating ramen.

"Hey, Naruto-kun? Want some?"

"Oh, sure sure!" Naruto said.

Orochimaru quickly noticed the boy wasn't feeling all too well, so he decided to ask what was wrong. _I really cannot afford to let the boy discover what I have planned to use him for._

"Naruto-kun... what might be troubling you?"

"We..Well, you see, I guess, I shouldn't be here... I mean... Tayuya is--"

The boy didn't have time to complete his sentence however, as a loud yell could be heard, and then more crying, louder, and more painful than before. Tayuya came running down the stairs, tackling Naruto and beating her fists weakly against his chest.

"Naruto no baka! Don't just leave me to cry all alone!" She managed in between her sobs.

"Ah, Orochimaru said, love birds, ka?"

Tayuya quickly stepped away from Naruto, blushing beet red. The boy looked at her with a question mark stamped in his face.

"Me!? With that jerk, dumb ass, idiot of a Naruto!? NO WAY!" Tayuya angrily shouted.

She went back to her rooms as quickly as she had come down, leaving Naruto alone with Orochimaru once again. Naruto simply shrugged it off.

"Say, Orochimaru, kyuubi told me that I can no longer use ninjutsu because I have merged with him, is that true?"

"Yes this might be true, I suggest you believe it for now, whether or not it is lying, it'll be better for you until we can know for sure."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, thanks. Oh, should I go check out if Tayuya is okay?"

"Hu hu hu... please do."

_- - -_

"Say, do you think he's going to be alright?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Ino replied, don't you think Sasuke is strong enough to get through that?"

Both girl were sitting in a waiting room. The ambiance over there was quite depressing: White walls, with a gray trim; an equally white floor with small tiles, about three inches in width; neon tubes were centered in the middle of the ceiling at a regular interval, tinting the room with a light blue color. The place was way too sterile and smelled somewhere between chemicals and plastic. Chairs with shiny metal frames and red seat bases were lined up along the wall, and in rows. There was about five meters of space in between each row.

"Yeah... I guess so... even though, if he doesn't make it through, I'm not sure how I'm going to react, I mean it's been so long, and I've longed to see him again for so long, and he's finally back, but we don't even know if he's going to live or die... isn't that sad?" Sakura asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, Ino said in a monotone voice, I know..."

- - -

"So, Kakashi, does he have any chances of getting out alive?" Tsunade asked, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

"Yeah, don't worry, the level two seal didn't have time to form completely, however, it looks as though we'll have to be extra careful, I'm now going to heal the seal, and patch it with another seal which should block the curse from activating."

"I trust you, Kakashi."

The man with silver hair stood next to Sasuke, who was binded in a dark green chair by huge hand cuffs and ankle cuffs. His body was tied with metal straps and only the back of his neck was exposed. The chair almost looked like a torture chair. The room was dark and a jutsu ring was painted on the floor around Sasuke. The ring was composed of very old Chinese ideograms which had never really been imported into the Japanese writing system: Kanji. Only the oldest and wisest men on the planet knew how to read those, but the ring roughly said 'Binding of cleansing: Seal of freedom'. Kakashi whispered a technique, and put his hand on Sasuke's cursed seal. The whole seal on the ground began moving, getting on Kakashi and flowing over his body. It headed towards the hand on Sasuke's nape, before transferring from Kakashi to Sasuke. The seal of freedom wrapped around the cursed one, binding it and rendering it useless.

"It has worked, Tsunade-sama"

The old, young-looking woman nodded, "Good job, Kopi nin no Kakashi."

The man sighed and left the room. As soon as he set foot outside, Sakura was clinging on him, Ino trailing behind to know how the operation went.

"Kakashi, Kakashi! Did you do it? Did it work? Tell me, hurry! Hurry!"

"Calm down, Sakura," the man said, "It worked, Sasuke's cursed seal should no longer bother him, and he should be able to live his life normally."

"Oh, that's great, interjected an out-of-nowhere Lee, Sasuke-san is going to be alright! However... where is Naruto, ne? What happened to him?"

Sakura's stomach tightened. Where was he? Why hadn't she thought about him earlier, it had been almost three days already. Was she so excited about Sasuke that she forgot about Naruto?

"What the hell!, she screamed, Naruto is so stupid, how the hell could he lose, how could he fail his mission!"

"Sakura, Ino said, don't you think you should be more considerate? Naruto went out of his way to save your beloved Sasuke-kun, and yet you haven't realized how great of a ninja he is. You are still finding reasons to be angry at him. I'll tell you, Naruto was far more interesting than Sasuke, he was much more honest and dedicated, and even though he acted stupid, he obviously knew a lot."

The pink haired Konoha kunoichi begun crying, "Don't say _was_! You make it sound like he's dead!"

"Sakura, Kakashi said, Naruto has crossed over to the Rice country, he is no longer one of us, the ANBU is now after him, and a lot of hunter nins as well once his info is publicized in the bingo books. I assume none of you know what's so special about Naruto, right?"

Ino nodded her 'I do not know' and so did Sakura and Lee.

"Now that he is gone, we are hereby allowed to tell everyone in Konoha the truth, should he come back, we will be ready to deal with him. Naruto... is... Kyuubi's tenant. He has the nine tails inside of him, under his control, and as time goes by, he gains more control and more strength. Even though I am wishing my hardest that Naruto comes back and surrenders, we all know that no one would allow that, and as his friends, we can do naught but face him, and convince him to run, and if all else fails, kill him."

Sakura's fist flared up, "What is that nonsense, Kakashi-sensei! You say as his friends we have to kill him!?"

"Well, Tsunade, Jiraiya and I will soon be working on a way to get Naruto back, but if we cannot figure out something, even if Naruto comes back, even if he fights his way back, he is no longer a Konoha nin."

Ino fell to her knees and began crying. Sakura was too dumbfounded to say anything and Lee looked really disappointed.

"Sakura," Ino finally said, in between sobs, "Naruto completed his mission, don't waste it now, I hope you realize we've most likely lost him for good..."

Sakura began crying too, "I know... I know... I didn't want it to turn out this way..."

- - -

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade were standing around a table in the Hokage's council room. The air was heavy and the tension was almost palpable. The three shinobi were trying to figure out a way to make a mission which could save Naruto, but it was quickly taken in account that sending anyone to the Rice, most specifically to the sound, would end up in a war of great scales. Everyone in the room was feeling down and really out of it. It was obvious Jiraiya was feeling bad for the poor boy, while Tsunade was simply fighting back the tears. Kakashi looked placid as usual, but he was also trying his best not to break down. The conclusion was, unfortunately, that there was no way to rescue Naruto without the tension rising between the already rival countries. Naruto was therefore a missing nin, there was nothing they could do about it.


	4. Chapter 3: Shards of Joy

**Chapter 3: Shards of Joy**

Naruto quietly made his way to Tayuya's bedroom. When he got there, he saw the girl laying down on her bed, holding her knees to her chest and facing away from the door. The sight gave birth to a tight feeling in his chest. Naruto shyly sat down next to her, and she didn't react. The boy really didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to try if he wanted to make her feel better. He could feel Tayuya really wasn't doing good at all, and he had to help her get through it.

_Why is she crying? Tayuya's not that kind of girl... is she? I've never been this close around a girl before though, how can I actually help her? I wonder what I should do..._

Naruto hesitantly put his hand on Tayuya's back, unaware of the ruckus that would ensue. Tayuya made a frightened sound and turned around, slapping Naruto's hand away violently and giving him a death glare.

"Don't touch me! Pervert!"

Naruto was stunned, "Wh..what!? Sorry!"

He backed away and stared at the floor, his voice sounding really sad.

"You know, Tayuya, you shouldn't be acting like that..."

The pink haired girl had also crawled away from Naruto, and she was not facing him, staring at her wall instead. Tears slowly rolled down her face. She had been crying for most of the day and she didn't feel strong enough to face the boy after what she had done to hime.

"Cheer up, Tayuya, I'm alright now, it wasn't your fault, right?"

No reply.

"Oh come on, it wasn't your fault." Naruto insisted.

"It was..."

"No, it wasn't..." Naruto said, as he scooted closer to her.

Tayuya's body tensed up as she fought back the things Naruto made her recall.

"_Hehe, you're going to be alright... you can't not enjoy that..." The man tightly squeezed her against a wall._

_They were in a dark alley and there was no chance for anyone to save her. Tayuya was not even a kunoichi yet and her parents weren't even dead yet. She was nearly 10 and she was just about getting raped by some crazy old fart._

"_H-Help! Anyone! HELP!" She screamed in vain._

_She could now feel the man's body against her child body, and she could feel him touching her in places that made her very uneasy and ashamed. As the worst was about to happen, someone stabbed a kunai in the back of the man's neck, someone who had, moments ago, did the same to her parents. Orochimaru. Blood splattered across her face and she fell to her butt, crying and waving her arms around in an attempt to defend._

"_Now now, little girl, don't cry, I'm going to take you to safety. This man has killed mommy and daddy, but I promise I will take good care of you..."_

The girl couldn't help it, she had instantly grown attached to Orochimaru, ignoring the truth behind his smooth talking. To her, he was a father figure. Even through that memory, she managed to fight against herself and let Naruto close in. The blond boy wasn't dumb, he instantly noticed that something about her was out of place, she was shivering and she shook her head in small, almost imperceptible patterns. Furthermore, no matter how weird it seemed, he swore he could feel it, feel just the way she was feeling, like animals were sometimes believed to be able to. What he noticed was that Tayuya wasn't happy with him being near. Naruto moved back from her, but the unexpected happened.

She grabbed him by the wrist, "Don't... I'm so sorry, don't leave me alone again... please."

Naruto nodded his trademark foxy grin, "But, it's obvious you're uneasy around me..."

She frowned. "Let me tell you a story..."

And so, Tayuya explained everything to him. By the end, the young missing nin was very worked up and nearly shouting how unforgivable it was. Both of them kept on talking about anything and nothing, until a certain subject was brought up by the girl.

"Say, Naruto, did you have someone important to you back there in Konoha?"

As she asked, something pulsed forth into her mind.

"_Sa...sakura? A-am I..." Naruto coughed up blood, "...h..home?... Is.. Sasuke...s..safe?"_

_Sakura._

_Sasuke._

"_Wha... Sa..sakura?"_

_Sakura._

_Sakura..._

She frowned once again. She seemed to be doing that alot. That, and crying.

"N.no, not really," Naruto lied.

"Oh..." a short pause, "And... what about that Sakura?" She reluctantly asked.

"h-How do you know about her?"

Tayuya frowned deeper. Her mind was racing back and forth, anger, guilt, sorrow and jealousy all clashed together to make her head ache as hard as it could.

"Well, you muttered her name when you woke up for the first time..."

Naruto nodded, "Ah, I see, well, she was my first crush, but she's always despised me it seems, so I kinda gave up on her. I might have called you Sakura because you look like her though, your hair is pink too, and your shape looks a lot like hers."

"MY SHAPES!? What the hell was that?! You pervert!"

Naruto was stunned when he blocked the incoming blow with never-before-seen ease. He then blushed when he realized what she had understood, staring at her curves with an incredulous eye. He quickly looked away though as another blow came. To his surprise, he still blocked it with ease, with his last free hand. Naruto and Tayuya stared at each other for a few seconds, before both blushed from embarassment. They were actually a few inches appart, 'holding hands'. Tayuya attempted to pull her hands back to herself but Naruto wasn't expecting that and thus didn't let go. She tumbled to her back and he followed suit, landing on top of her, still 'hands in hands' and now even closer to each other. The boy let go and rolled to his side, coming back to his senses and finally sputtering his excuse.

"No! I meant body shape! Body build! Apparance! Not anything like that, please, stop hitting me!"

Their little awkward moment was pushed aside as she begun to dash after him with an evil glare in her eyes. After a good fifty minutes of chasing through the sound compound, where Naruto would simply block all of her hits and keep on running, and where she'd just yell that he was the worst pervert and try hitting him even harder, both ninja ended up sitting down on her bed again and panting from exhaustion.

"Wow, Tayuya said, that sure was a good workout."

"Haha, you say so?" Naruto agreed.

"You know... It's hard for me to admit it, but I guess... I'm getting used to having you around." She blushed a little.

"Y..yeah, me too," Naruto replied.

"Don't go thinking everyday will be like today though! I'll make you suffer. I'll train you and make you a killing machine!"

"...If you manage to land a hit," Naruto mocked.

Tayuya fumed but dismissed it, talking her thoughts openly for once. "For now, let's enjoy this closeness, because tomorrow you're going to sweat badly, hurt like hell, and scream for mercy."

Naruto nodded, before laying down on her small bed, taking up most of the place, not realizing what was most likely going across Tayuya's mind at that moment. He felt a strange emotion flow through him and he knew right away that it didn't belong to him. It was a kind of warm feeling, kind of a mix inbetween love and friendship. Naruto pushed the tought aside.

"You know, Tayuya said in a ticked off voice, it's my bed and I should have most of the place."

"Fine, let me lean my head on your belly, then?"

The girl turned red.

"What, Naruto asked, it's not like we were lovers making out, right?"

She turned even redder.

"R-Right, she said in an imposing tone, don't you go and get any weird ideas, freak."

With that, she pushed him a little and lifted his head, sliding under it and letting it rest on her belly.

"You know," Naruto wondered aloud, "It's the first time I'm this close to a girl--"

"No weird ideas, I said!"

Naruto chose to stay quiet.

_Naruto wasn't expecting that and thus didn't let go. She tumbled to her back and he followed suit, landing on top of her, still 'hands in hands' and now even closer to each other. _

_Geez, that sure felt weird, yet not in a bad way... she was... warm... and her body was smooth and so relaxed... Gah, what am I thinking!_

Naruto looked at Tayuya's eyes and blushed. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled slightly. They remained like that for most of the day, not talking and simply enjoying the small amount of joy they had managed to find in the last couple of days.

- - -

Nine men hidden in the shadow were standing in an underground meeting room. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. Everyone had a ring with a kanji marked on it. Their leader looked at each of them with a weird smirk on his face.

"So, you all came... We will be able to discuss about our plan."

Zetsu spoke up, "So what are we going to do to get the two last bijuu?"

"Well, the leader said, we will get the hachibi first, then once we have it, all that will be left is to crush Naruto with it and squeeze the kyuubi out of him with our_ genryuu kyuu fuujin_."

Hidan nodded, "That seems like a wise way of going. Not to mention that we already know where to get hachibi."

Itachi smiled, "Hachibi, this one is mine, right?"

Everyone else nodded.

"I get shibi," Kisame said. (A/N: I dunno if they're going to use shi or yon... I thought shibi sounded better)

"Sanbi is mine, is that okay for everyone else?" Tobi politely said.

"Nibi belongs to Kakuzu and gobi is mine," Hidan said.

"Rokubi and shichibi go to Jin and Sasori respectively... as for kyuubi, it shall be mine, got it?" Their leader said.

"Understood." They all said in unison.

"Perfect, now let's go fetch that hachibi... with the new powers I have revived, we will not even have to worry about defending properly against the monster!"

- - -

Sakura and Sasuke were walking together in Konoha, a rare sight, indeed. The pink addict was overexcited and enjoying the day at its fullest. As for Sasuke, he had agreed to walk with her just because he had something in his mind that he had to let out for a long while since he had come back, however he hadn't gotten a chance to say it yet. It didn't matter though, because he wasn't sure how he would tell her.

"Sasuke! Let's go shopping, ne?" Sakura asked in a childish voice.

"Sure, whatever."

_Wow! Sasuke hasn't changed at all, he's still so cool._

"What are you going to buy, anyway?"

"I don't know, I don't care." The boy was lost in his thoughts.

"Sasuke? What's wrong, you look distracted..."

"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired I guess."

"Hehe, It's okay, you're back at least." She smiled as she said that.

Sasuke didn't reply. The couple, in Sakura's dreams at least, made it's way to the biggest shopping district in Konoha. The place was the second biggest economic strength of their village, the first one being the missions' income. It had a casino, a training ground, many stores, courts for playing all kind of sports and even a pool, a huge pool. The whole thing was open all day and all night, crowded with people most of the time. Children were running around, couples walking hand in hand, parents checking out toys for gifts, ninja shopping for equipment and even Jiraiya, looking for a good time in some weird, obscure places every now and then. Sakura tried to grab Sasuke's hand but when he noticed he didn't let her. She frowned but let it go away, that wouldn't ruin her day.

After a few hours, Sasuke had bought a new kunai pouch and a brand new set of shuriken, he had also bought a edo staff: one just like the third had had before dying. Those things were very intriguing to the boy: They couldn't do much unless you worked with them, it was almost as they were alive. Some abilities of the stick were sealed unless you had a bloodline limit, but overall, you could make it grow in size by focusing chakra into it. Sasuke hadn't told anyone but he planned to become the sixth hokage, in order to fulfill Naruto's dream. As for Sakura, she had bought a dress and a bunch of other clothes that she had Sasuke check out for her. The boy had said they were fine so she had taken them. Sasuke still needed to figure out when to tell her, but at least now he knew how he would tell her. All he had to do was tell her bluntly, wheter she cried or not, no matter how she reacted, that was the easiest way, and it would be over soon.

Both shinobi walked together untill they reached the place where Sakura would usually head towards her home, and Sasuke towards his new home. As Sakura was about to go off her on way with a small wave of her hand, Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura, will you come along... we have to talk."

She nodded almost instantly. _Yatta! A chance!_

They both made their way to a bench on the side of the road and Sasuke motioned her to sit down. Sakura did as asked and sat, waiting for him to begin talking.

"You know Sakura... um, how can I put this... Do you realize why I'm here today?" He asked.

"You, you made it out alive!" She happily replied.

Sasuke frowned deeply, "Wrong, If I'm here it's because Naruto tossed his life away. Had that even crossed your mind?"

She blinked.

"Exactly! You don't care about Naruto, you never did, right? All you thought about was me and only me. You wouldn't even notice all the things Naruto did for both of us, you would never acknowledge him as a team member. All you would do was bash him and compare him to me. As if that wasn't enough, Sakura, when you compared him to me, you would lie to yourself and to everyone about his real skills and always put me first, you really are blind. Haven't you noticed how strong Naruto really was? You can't understand Sakura, obviously, because you've never seen him, Everytime he did something great, you were too obsessed over me to see, or you were simply knocked out. You didn't get to see how much damage his rasengan did. Sakura, you bitch, Naruto is most likely dead now, and yet, after all he did, you still dare diss him!? You dare say he failed his mission?! Maybe you think I hate him? Maybe you think you brought my attention to you when you acted mean to him? Sakura, you disgust me, Naruto was a friend, not just a member of team seven. He deserved respect too, as much as you and I, if not more. You have no idea how alone he was, you have no idea... you just..." Sasuke's voice trailed off as tears of anger began to flow down his cheeks.

Sakura felt really bad. She felt so bad that she just wanted to die, disappear and have her whole existence forgotten. She didn't care about Naruto, she never had. She had just put him last because she wanted to be with Sasuke, because Sasuke was the most important thing to her. She had failed as a ninja, and she had failed as a girl. Naruto had always been there for her, protecting her and helping her out when she was in danger, yet she never acknowledged him.

_Thanks for saving me, Sasuke-kun._

"_It was not me, say thanks to Naruto."_

_... thanks to Naruto..._

_Thank you... Naruto._

She burst into tears too, but they were due to sadness and shame, not anger. She ran away from Sasuke, who just stared at her through his fingers. He had been holding his face, letting the warm salty liquid flow down his palms, down his wrists and down his arms. Naruto was dead, and if he wasn't, he wouldn't last much longer.

_Please god, _Sasuke prayed, _make it so that Naruto lives, make it so that one day I can meet him again, and say thank you properly..._

The raven haired boy slowly made his way to his home, lost in his thoughts once again.

- - -

"Everyone, may I have your attention please." Tsunade announced from atop the hokage's tower.

"We have finally reached a conclusion: Naruto is now a missing-nin, and in order to preserve peace inbetween Ta and Hi (Rice/Fire) there will be no mission focused on rescuing him. If you ever see the kid outside of Rice, please, by all means, try to convince him back to us, if he agrees, contact me immediatly and I will do my best to stop and deal with the ANBU and hunters that are after him."

Most villagers looked and sounded disgusted by the last part of the comment, however, the slug princess didn't care because Naruto had an important meaning to her. The boy was supposed to become the sixth hokage, and upon becoming hokage, he would have a chance at becoming as great as his father, Arashi, had been. On the other hand, if his bloodline awakened, then he would prove to be a thousand time better than his father. Only Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi knew about this ultimate secret.

- - -

_Well, I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than I first thought. I ran out of ideas and I didn't want to put stuff from the next chapter into this one. It might also seem a bit forced out, I was having a bit of a writter's block. I hope you still enjoyed. Next chapter will have a lemon, and the plotline will begin moving forward. Rating changed to M._


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Not Using You

**Chapter 4: I'm not Using You**

_Well, it looks like a few people have commented telling me my dialogs were too cheesy, too lame and too forced out. It also seems I got the missing nin concept wrong, oh well, this is how it is in my story, not happy? Leave. Great, now for everyone left and reading this, I'd appreciate suggestions as to how I could make my dialogs more realistic... maybe I just didn't have enough social in my life to understand how a real dialog was supposed to look like, it doesn't really matter. I will be trying to improve my dialogs starting this chapter. **WARNING, this chapter contains lime. **Sorry for the late release, final exams coming up!_

- - -

"Sir! Orochimaru has sent a message to us!" Zetsu said.

"Hmm?" The Akatsuki's leader raised his head toward the half-black, half-white man.

"What does he want?" He asked in a tired voice.

"It goes as follow: Dearest Akatsuki, I am writing to notice you that I have acquired the nine-tail's holder, Uzumaki Naruto. I am wishing to trade him for your highest offer. If said offer is not high enough, I will notice you again. Failure to offer high enough will eventually result in me keeping the boy for myself, I hope we can come to a deal shortly. Regards, Orochimaru."

The orange haired man frowned, "So... the man who betrayed us comes back with the one thing we want the most, eh? This might prove to be interesting. Zetsu, we will mobilizing toward sound right away, tell the others. We will strike Orochimaru and steal Naruto from him before he has time to act, hachibi can wait until later."

Zetsu nodded, then vanished into thin air.

A few hours later, Zetsu had managed to contact all of his team mates, and they had now changed their target from hachibi to kyuubi. The group silently left their hideout and headed toward the sound compound. Orochimaru would never see their move coming. Right before leaving, their leader had said he would write a letter with a fake offer to the snake sannin, so that he would think everything was going according to his plans. Naruto was soon going to be theirs, as well as the kyuubi. They would very soon be dominating the world in terms of power, and not much later, in terms of money. Their goal to control the countries would soon come true. Once they would have the nine demons, they would be able to manipulate minor countries into wars, then act to save them. That would bring attention to them and as they secretly provoked more wars, they would be requested more help and gain more fame. Akatsuki would then soon become a world wide anti-war organization, and most countries would pay for them when they couldn't afford the defense of the war they secretly brought forth. Eventually even the biggest countries would not be able to hold off attacks and would need help from Akatsuki. The next step would be to gain utter control of every shinobi nation and become the ultimate forces in the world. Even greater than Hokage, countries and feudal lords. World supremacy, every evil's plan. Akatsuki's version of it was much better though. Only Naruto could save the world from that fate, and that would be if he either died or if a miracle happened. They knew really well that Naruto would not let himself die, nor would kyuubi let him, and miracles were just that, miracles. That meant that their chances of success busted the ninety nine percent chances.

The ten man team leaped from tree branch to tree branch, traveling at a really high speed. The weather in Fire was quite bad, the skies were gray and rain threatened to pour down at any moment. They chose to hurry and each took their own direction. Doing so might have seemed completely useless, but for Akatsuki, it meant being paired with their usual partner and therefore knowing their two man cell's capacities entirely. That allowed them to travel at a much faster speed while still maintaining every advantages you could get by traveling with a group. They were not very far from each other, three hundred meters at most, but that sufficed to say they could now go at their own pace.

Kakuzu and Hidan were the two men leading the way, and one hundred meters east, Kisame and Itachi followed. Tobi and Zetsu, as well as Deidara and Sasori were trailing behind. The leader and Jin were not last but not first ahead either. The orange haired man, Kiel, wore a face mask that hid his face. Jin, the only girl in Akatsuki, was a young woman with sky blue hair and emerald eyes. She looked as though she could have been in her early twenties. Everything was progressing as expected. They were getting closer to the sound compound by the minute. It was now a mere twelve hours until they would get there.

- - -

Naruto slowly stirred awake, unaware of the position he was in. The young boy knew he wasn't in his usual rock bed, but that was it. He tried to sit up but was held down by _something. _Truth was that Naruto had moved quite a bit in his sleep, waking Tayuya up. She had grown angry and held him down before going back to sleep. They both moved unconsciously and now Naruto noticed he wasn't resting his head on her belly anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and saw an arm. White silkish skin holding him around the neck. The boy gulped. What the hell was going on? As sun pierced through Tayuya's window and birds sung, Naruto slowly turned his head to his left. His eyes grew wide open and he was fully awake when he saw Tayuya's peaceful, asleep face. The girl had her eyes closed and looked overwhelmingly cute. Naruto blushed to himself while trying to move away by sliding out of her grip.

Tayuya let out a soft moan and tightened her grip around his neck by a fairly big amount. _Gah, this is bad! If she wakes up she'll kill me, if I try to move away, she'll kill me too... I'm done for... _Naruto crawled back up besides her and decided it would be better if he looked to be sleeping when she woke up. As he was about to close his eyes again, her lips moved.

"K...kisu..."

Naurto's blush increased as he heard that. As if to help it, The sound nin's face moved closer to him. Naruto's body reacted on its own and moved closer to her as well. _This... this is wrong, Naruto, you're taking advantage of her. _He thought, but his body wouldn't stop itself. As their lips were nearly pressing together, he managed to control himself, crawling back as far as her arms allowed. Tayuya's eyes slowly opened as well. She stared at him with blank eyes. Her mouth opened wide, preparing to yell at him. Naruto had the reflex to back away a little more, too bad for him, that little more was all that separated him from the edge of the bed and the path to the floor. Naruto let out a yelp and fell on his back onto the floor. Tayuya's almost-yell turned into a surprised scream as she was dragged with him. The boy noticed and pushed her back onto the bed before she could fall on top of him. He had enough problems as it was. Tayuya was happy that he had actually kept her from falling, but she was still questioning herself as to why she was holding him as such. Naruto slowly crept back onto the bed without a word. Both looked at each other in pure silence. She nodded and he knew that meant she was not going to slaughter him.

Naruto took his place on the bed, besides Tayuya. Both looked at the ceiling as if it had grown eyes, keeping their arms close to their own bodies. It was obvious that they were embarrassed by this small accident. Naruto found that oversleeping was fun, because you were in your comfortable warm sheets and the sun only made them warmer. He closed his eyes and drifted into his thoughts.

_Alright, I lied... I need to get back to Konoha, if I can do that, maybe they can find a way to not make me a missing nin anymore. Kakashi can probably rid me of that sick seal too. I guess for now all I must do is act as though I comply with the sound's desire. They'll begin training me soon enough, and when I acquire enough power, I can make it back to Konoha. I'm sure if I do, Tsunade-baba will manage to clear my name. _Naruto wasn't quite satisfied with that conclusion, something was still making him confused. _What if I grew attatched to Tayuya? What if Sasuke hated me for saving him? I know he wants to kill his brother madly..._

_Tayuya... she's a good girl, she might be really violent and impatient, and controlling and evil... but she's a good girl. She cares about me, or at least she makes it look like it. What if I hurted her by betraying-- no, leaving sound? She's an enemy though... she would... not harm me, would she? Ahh I'm so confused... I better just live and not worry about it, after all._

Tayuya, on her part, was merely staring at the ceiling, wondering if she had done something bad. She liked the boy, but she wasn't willing to let him touch her. Why had _she _touched him then? Why had she allowed herself to let him so close? Was it because she was sad yesterday, or because she had hurt him and wanted to be forgiven? She didn't love the boy, sure, he was a good friend, a person she could trust. Naruto would never betray her, would he? She thought about how he seemed to care about Sakura so much. Wasn't he going to go back to her? Even though the boy had said she despised him, Tayuya couldn't manage to pull out of her mind that he had called her, Tayuya, Sakura. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like he would betray her. She didn't want that, but she didn't want to love him either. All she wanted was a friend in her age range. She was beginning to feel lonely here and she needed friendship. Jiroubou, Kidoumaru and Sakon weren't friends, they had all been matched with her because of the powers the cursed seal gave them. Tayuya sighed and turned towards Naruto, looking at him. She noticed the boy was staring distantly at the ceiling and so she chose, even though she felt bad doing it, to see if Naruto would betray her. She knew women shouldn't do things like that, but she couldn't help it.

Naruto, who was still burning his brains thinking about what to do with this whole mess was interrupted when he felt something warm cuddle against him. He felt the girl push her body against his and wrap her arms around him.

"Naruto," she said, barely above a whisper, "don't do anything reckless today, okay?"

The boy blushed and couldn't help but nod.

"Good, now," she said in the same voice, "WAKE UP AND GET READY, WE'RE OFF TO TRAIN!"

The boy literally jumped up and clung to the ceiling with his brand new claws. Tayuya had a cold-hearted laugh and tossed a wooden sword at him.

Both ninja made their way outside the sound compound. Naruto sat down near a tree and Tayuya followed suit.

"Tayuya, we haven't even eaten breakfast... How am I supposed to train on an empty stomach?"

She grinned, "Well, that's what we'll find out."

The girl took out her flute and began playing, "Naruto, today I'll show you something like you've never seen before."

The boy jumped away from her and took a fighting stance. His sword stance hadn't improved at all since their last spar and therefore it was still full of flaws. As Tayuya played, the boy felt a weird wave flow through him.

When Naruto tried to move, he noticed he couldn't anymore. He heard Tayuya say something, but her voice was distant. He was now feeling very dizzy. The boy was completely unable to do anything, as Tayuya's dori emerged from the ground below Naruto. The young man flew through the air, landing painfully, face fist into the dirt. The effect of the genjutsu broke off and Naruto realized what was going on.

"So, you use genjutsu as well?" Naruto stated.

"Yes I do, idiot, and now you're going to suffer!" Tayuya exclaimed in a voice that sounded rather insane.

Naruto had to be quick and jump to the side in order to avoid the club strike from a dori. He rolled on the ground and promptly stood up on his feet. He knew he couldn't use ninjutsu, so he would have to go for tai. After considering his modified body, Naruto came up with a great plan. The only flaw might have been the actual execution of that plan. Naruto took out a kunai and dashed madly in a fashion that looked very much like berserk. Although ninjas were taught that recklessness and losing control was definitely bad, there were the little less obvious moment where just that could surprise your opponent enough to widen your opportunity time frames. That was exactly what happened to Tayuya. Never in her life had she seen a shinobi dash at her with this speed, and even less had she seen someone be this suicidal.

Naruto kept running. Tayuya called for her dori to block his path, but the boy sliced one of them right through the knee. Blueish chakra blood leaked and flowed at an accelerated pace as the giant collapsed to its only left knee, the lower leg falling off. A scream of agony could be heard, but Naruto didn't pay attention to it, rushing Tayuya as fast as he could. His plan was working up to now. The second dori was the armless one. Nothing easier. Naruto leaped into the air, taking a second kunai and did a cross craw fish at the neck, slicing it neatly. A thin line of blood flowed down the remains of the neck, the head falling off. Naruto didn't even bother watching the body fall to the ground with a loud thud. His mind was set to one objective: Show Tayuya what he could do even without ninjutsu.

As for her, the girl had never seen someone manage to actually _kill _her dori. The chakra leakage left a feeling of emptiness inside of her, not the kind of feeling you would get when hurt emotionally, but a real emptiness. It was, after all, her own chakra in these creatures. Tayuya was left with a single dori to protect her, and she couldn't afford to lose it. If she did lose it, she would have lost all of her fighting power. She called the dori away and prepared to face Naruto head on. The boy was almost there.

As Naruto was about to strike her, she played a sharp melody on her flute. Naruto then learned that he had also obtained an enhanced hearing with his minor transformations. The waves from the sound drived him crazy. The animal inside of him was growing out of control. His head ached, he felt like his ears would burst. The boy let out a feral scream and retreated a few meters back. Leading Tayuya to believe that this attack would forever work. As she neared her lips to her flute, time seemed to be in slow motion for Naruto. The kyuubi's eyes were more than just looks: They were part of the kyuubi. This meant that they had seen tens of thousands of fights, had seen millions of jutsu, and had about one thousand year of fighting experience. Kyuubi's eyes could read movement, could see fast things as though they were completely obvious and predictable. Naruto lost focus for a split second, noticing how attractive Tayuya's lips were. He quickly returned to his fighting state and executed his plan. Naruto focused on "hearing a tune" in his head. He focused on it so much that his ears didn't react to the high frequency waves that Tayuya's flute was emitting.

The girl was taken aback and looked at the reckless boy running at her. Naruto tossed his two kunai at her, which she dodged with ease. The catch was not the kunai, but rather what was coming next. Tayuya saw a red blur, followed by Naruto's clenched fist. She ducked, spinning her musical instrument to the vertical, and plugging it into Naruto's stomach with a violent motion. The boy gasped and was helpless for the few seconds he needed to regain his breath. Those few seconds, two and a half to be exact, was all she needed to land a series of blow at Naruto's key points. Stomach, nose, stomach, nose and so on. Those areas weren't going to kill him: blows to the stomach would cut his breath and to the nose would blind him for a split second, as well as stunning and making him bleed.

Naruto was out of it, he jumped back and wiped the blood off his face before she could go any further than three blows. He regained his composure and the blood ceased to flow instantly, thanks to the kyuubi. It looked as the boy had only suffered a few scratches. The boy's red aura intensified and he rushed once again. Tayuya took a guarding stance this time: she couldn't dodge the upcoming punch. As Naruto's fist collided with her block, a red explosion of chakra made itself known. The sheer force of the impact sent the sound nin flying backwards. Naruto didn't even wait for her to land before disappearing and popping up right next to her, sticking his fist in her gut. She was pushed down from the impact and the ground cracked. Naruto's eyes were flaring red and kyuubi was taking over.

Tayuya would die if she didn't do anything, but fortunately, she still had a surprise left for the kyuubi brat. She spat her own blood into her opponent's eyes, blinding him for less than a split second, but it was all she needed. Her whole body lit in a purple chakra and all she had to do was come into contact with the boy.

Her hand reached for his.

Naruto moved his hand away, preparing to punch her again.

She smirked and grabbed his leg instead. The boy froze: his vision was blurry for a few seconds, and then, all of a sudden, he was standing in front of Tayuya, his arms and legs tied up by huge chains. The chains were hanging from apparently nothing but red mist. Red mist was in fact the only thing in this alternate dimension. The ground was a bright brown, looking a lot like copper. He could hear screams and people begging to be freed. He felt his inner demon struggling to get free, but it seemed he couldn't do anything at all.

"Mateki," she said calmly, with a voice that echoed through the endless red mist, "Mugen Onsa!"

Naruto didn't feel anything at first, but when he saw his arms starting to melt off, he felt the surge of pain flow through him. His initial reflex was to scream like a madman. He then managed to endure the pain and figured out this wasn't real, because he didn't even remember being tied up, or anything at all for that matter, she had only grabbed his leg. The worst though was that he didn't know anything about genjutsu, so there was no way for him to get out of it.

Tayuya smirked at the idea of having Naruto at her mercy. She kept melting his body parts away one by one, enjoying watching him squirm around in pain. The look of horror on Naruto's face was delightful for as long as it lasted. Tayuya's eyes widened when she saw Naruto breaking free from her genjutsu. Her cursed seal level two was not yet done activating and the blonde boy would soon be after her. Naruto was shaking the numbness out of his arms and legs and trying to regain control over his body, while Tayuya was begging her seal to finish activating as soon as possible.

Once the boy felt ready, he vanished, and appeared right next to her. The pink haired kunoichi smirked as her seal finished activating just on time for her to block his punch with ease. She then blocked a series of kick that was aimed at her. She deflected the red chakra burst coming her way with a sound wave and span her flute around her fingers, her lips curving up into a smile.

"Boom," Was all she said.

Naruto ducked as an intense wave of sound flew past him. The wave was so intense that it was distorting the space around it, making it visible to the naked eye. He managed to kick her off balance, before pinning her to the ground and sticking a kunai to her throat.

"Indeed," Naruto replied with a grin, "Boom."

She smiled and her seal wore off.

He looked at her for a few seconds, noticing how worn off she was.

"We should go eat now, don't you think?" He asked, handing her his hand.

She slapped his hand away and stood up on her own. Naruto knew her ego couldn't take the defeat, but he didn't want to tease her about it, so he just let it go.

Both of them walked back to the sound compound and took a seat in Orochimaru's kitchen. As Tayuya was getting ready to cook them a breakfast, Naruto took her wrist and pulled her down onto a chair.

"It's my turn today," He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but it better be edible, and it better not be ramen."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

While the boy was cooking them something that smelled rather good, Tayuya was replaying the fight in her mind. _Wow, he really got me there. I had to use level two and I didn't even manage to defend... I wonder if his bloodline will awaken one day... If it does, he is surely going to be overwhelming. Good thing he's on my side after all. _She sniffed the air and looked at what Naruto was doing from the corner of her eyes. He was holding a pan and jumping stuff in it. That made her wonder when the boy had learned to cook. Her thoughts quickly transferred to trying to figure out why she was being so kind today. _I haven't even called him an idiot yet. _Wrong. _And I haven't even been evil with him yet. _Wrong too. _I guess I should try to work him up a bit now. _As she thought about ways to make him angry and tease him, she couldn't help but feel a tingling in her heart, the kind of tingling you'd get when playing around with someone you like a lot. Tayuya obstinately kept telling herself she didn't like the boy though. Sure, he was a friend, but nothing more, she would have sworn it to anyone.

Her mind was brought back to reality when the smell of burnt food invaded her nostrils. Not only that, but the cloud of dark smoke that was evilly floating around. She looked at Naruto, only to see him run around with his hands on fire, juggling with black, overcooked pancakes.

She sweat dropped and relaxed in her chair, listening to him scream 'Hot! Hot! Hot! Hottt!'. She had a light hearted laugh, which the boy apparently didn't like.

"Don't laugh! Help me!" He complained.

"Why would I?" She replied, "You burned our breakfast."

"You mean mine! Yours is already prepared and it's on the counter!"

She smiled and smacked his head, causing him to fall to the floor, both pancakes hitting him square on the head. Naruto's eyes were blank and Tayuya laughed even more.

A few minutes later, they were both sitting at the table, discussing their spar match.

"Well," Tayuya said between two bites, "I had told you to not be reckless, but you were anyway..."

"I guess it can't be helped."

"Well, it doesn't matter, I see you have finally got the 'you can't use ninjutsu' thing in your head."

"I think I did." He said with a smile.

"By the way," He added, after swallowing the last bite of his pancake, "You use pretty strong genjutsu, lady."

She smirked, "Thanks, and kyuubi helps you a lot, brat."

Naruto frowned, "Cheap shot."

She laughed and threw a fork at him, which he caught with ease. "It's the truth."

Naruto promptly shot up and said something that he would grow to regret.

"You know, at least you'll be training me until I'm strong enough to go back to Konoha!"

A long silence followed.

Tayuya dropped her butter knife, which fell on the table with a dull thud. Naruto instantly knew he had said something wrong, but he never had time to explain his intentions. The girl looked down and pushed herself back from the table. Naruto had time to see a single tear fall down and splash onto the ground.

The boy really felt bad, and he could feel that she wasn't any better. Her heart was broken.

Tayuya felt betrayed and she didn't hesitate the slightest to let him know what she thought.

"Fuck you Naruto! You were using me all this time, weren't you!? You're still a loyal shit to Konoha and I'm just part of your plan to go back to your shitty village RIGHT!?"

She smashed her fists on the table, making the dishes fly off and breaking the table into halves.

"You're nothing but a dumbfuck SELFISH bastard!" She said.

Naruto remained quiet, he had nothing to say.

"Get the fuck off NOW!" Her voice was going into the high pitches. She was going hysterical.

"I want you out of here! I want you to go out and fucking die! I hate you! You're just a piece of shit that uses others to his own ends. GET THE FUCK OFF!"

As she finished her sentence, her voice grew louder and broke apart, tears flowing freely. She ran to her room, slammed the door shut and tossed herself on her bed. Her bed smelled of Naruto, which angered her even more. She grabbed the blankets and tossed them out, slammed the door once again. She simply curled onto herself in a corner of her room, staring at her knees and crying silently.

Naruto, on his part, was running as fast as he could. He was going to do as she did. The boy knew he would never have been able to suicide, but after what he did, he felt like he was exactly everything she said. He was going to run and never return. He would probably surrender to ANBU and let them finish him off quickly and efficiently.

Tayuya was still crying. It had been two hours now. If her guesses were right, Naruto would be far far away now. Her body shivered, and she cried even harder. She was so angry with herself, so confused at this whole mess. First of all, she had always been mean to Naruto, and she had always over reacted to almost anything he said. Secondly, she just kept crying, and that wasn't like her at all. Naruto had made her become a cry baby. What was the thing with all those weird emotions flowing through her? She just couldn't handle it.

"_MY SHAPES!? What the hell was that?! You pervert!"_

"_No! I meant body shape! Body build! Apparance! Not anything like that, please, stop hitting me!"_

"_Naruto," she said, barely above a whisper, "don't do anything reckless today, okay?"_

_The boy blushed and couldn't help but nod._

They had had pretty fun moments together and now that she thought about it, the boy was probably joking around, he had told her himself that he wasn't welcome to Konoha anymore. She sighed, she wasn't crying anymore, her tears had run dry a few minutes ago and she was now staring at the window. Why was she so stubborn anyway? She did like Naruto... as a friend right? Or did she love him? No, she liked him as a friend, nothing more... or did she love him? The pink haired girl pulled her hair in anger. All she knew was that she _wanted_ him here, right now, right there. She felt that shame well up inside of her, it was horrible. She got the blankets back from the hallway and curled up inside of them, taking in the boy's scent, hoping he would come back. Then she could apology to him and he would just tell her it was okay, and that he understood, that everything was alright. He would then hug her and they'd just stay close to each other, knowing that they were going to be happy now. It was just a wish though, her mind told her that this truely wasn't going to happen.

- - -

A loud explosion followed by a huge cloud of smoke could be seen from the top of the Konoha monument. Someone let out a grunt and a few more explosions followed. Sasuke could be seen training, more specifically sparring against Kakashi. The fight was heated and it seemed as though Kakashi was having a hard time against the other sharingan user. Sasuke was trying to pull off a new variation of chidori, with little to no success. Sakura and Ino were seated on a bench in the back of the training ground, watching Sasuke with great interest.

Although Sakura hadn't forgotten what Sasuke had told her about Naruto, she had been strong enough to not let that put her down. She liked Sasuke a lot, and all that this had done was make the now-gone Naruto a tad bit more important to her eyes. Ino, on the other hand, was obviously not feeling all that well.

"Sakura... you still love Sasuke, don't you?"

"If I said no, I'd be lying, Ino."

"I understand, I'm not going to be fighting you this time though, I know that the loss of Naruto must've hurt you quite a bit, so I'm not going to take your only team member left away from you."

Sakura felt the last bit of her worry fade away, and smiled to her friend.

Ino wasn't quite happy with what she said though, and her face turned into a frown. She dropped her head a bit and tried to find a way to make things alright. She knew she had something for Sasuke, and she knew that Sasuke liked her. Sakura hadn't noticed it, but Sasuke was always avoiding eye contact with Ino, as though he was shy. The blonde girl smiled inwardly: Sasuke, shy, that really was something. She resumed her watching Sasuke, telling herself that these sorts of problems would come later on. All she had to do now was enjoy life, and support her friend.

A huge portion of a tree exploded into tiny shards of wood when Sasuke's chidori impaled it. Kakashi had avoided that one, but only barely. The fight kept going on, both nin bounced back and forth, clashing kunai, shuriken and blows. Every now and then, a jutsu would echo, and the other nin would simply copy it. Both team members had been fighting since five in the morning. Kakashi was getting worn out, and Sasuke was only getting faster.

- - -

Rock Lee was doing a pushup contest with Gai. Ten-Ten and Neji were watching then like they were monsters.

"5078! 5079! 5080! 5081!"

- - -

"10567! 10568..."

"Hey, Neji, do you think they're going to be done soon? This is taking so long."

He nodded the negative.

"Do you want to talk with me then? I'm bored!" She said with her head tilted a little on the side and her cutest smile on.

Neji blushed slightly, "Aa, we can talk if you want to."

The truth was that Neji wasn't really a social person, and he was pretty uneasy around girls, mainly Ten-Ten.

There was a short moment of silence – omitting Lee and Gai's count – before Ten-Ten spoke up.

"Ano... Do you think Naruto is alright?"

Neji frowned, "I hope he is."

Both smiled, Neji a little more hesitantly. He recalled everything that Naruto had said, he thought back about when the boy beat into him that there was no such thing as fate, that if fate really did exist, then you were the one controlling it by your own choices and actions.

Their talk kept going about random stuff, although Neji's answers were always short, precise and predictable.

- - -

Orochimaru sighed. He had learned that Naruto had fled the sound compound, but he knew that the boy would also be coming back soon enough. It was obvious that he couldn't go anywhere else. Night was approaching and the kid had nowhere to sleep. The only thing that bothered Orochimaru was that no one was replying to the letter he sent Akatsuki.

Tayuya was still in her bed, thinking and wishing that Naruto would come back. She regretted her words bitterly and she would've done anything for forgiveness. Her anger had now fully turned into sorrow. Her heart ached and beat fast.

_Come back, come back, come back, come back. _Was all that she thought.

A little more than one hour later, the blanket of star covered the skies, and the moon pushed the sun aside, lighting everything in the rice country into a milky blue. Naruto was walking towards the sound compound, head hung low, feeling like a real shit. He had thought about leaving to Konoha, right there, but the good half of him kept telling him he had to apology to Tayuya for what he had said. As he neared the entrance, he heard someone walk out of it. Orochimaru.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun, we missed you."

"Yeah... don't tell Tayuya I'm here, please."

"Why? Did something happen between the two of you?"

Naruto stared at his feet, before talking in a low, sad sounding voice.

"We... umm... got into a fight... and... yeah, that's it."

Orochimaru shrugged and made it known he wouldn't tell Tayuya. He didn't have to: Naruto couldn't even hide his chakra properly, so she obviously knew he was back already.

Tayuya instantly lifted her head from her pillow. She could feel it. The huge chakra spike that Naruto was continuously letting out. The boy was here! He was back! She chose to wait patiently for him to come knock at her door.

Naruto didn't feel like seeing her at all right now. He walked to the only other place he knew in the sound compound: The small bed-like rock where he had initially slept. He laid down and closed his eyes. A full hour went by, before he was abruptly woken up by a pink haired girl.

"So, there you are eh, little shit?" She felt bad herself by saying that.

Naruto stirred awake, "Wh.. why am I a little shit?"

Her voice cracked and grew louder.

"You're using me!"

"I'm NOT using you!" Naruto said, as he grew more angry.

Tayuya felt something warm inside of her. The weird feeling of tingling came back. Only one thing ran through her mind. _Naruto. _She took him by the wrist.

"Listen! You didn't even come to me to apology!"

"Tayuya-- It was just a jo--"

She got pissed off.

"Even if it was just a fucking JOKE, you have to apology! You hurt my feelings, you know!?"

Naruto snapped as well. "What about YOU!? Don't you think you've HURT me?!"

"What the hell! You began first!"

As they fought, they neared Tayuya's bedroom. Naruto was facing her and both were getting into a very heated fight, once again. Tayuya pushed him violently, and he wasn't ready for it. He fell to the ground inside of Tayuya's bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

"If you don't want to apology, I'll make you." She said in a threatening voice.

The door's lock clicked as she pressed the button.

Tayuya activated her curse seal level two, which caused something completely unexpected. The tingling feeling inside of her grew and caused her to lose control.

She dropped to her knees in front of Naruto, who was still sitting on the floor from the push.

"Naruto-_kun_, I'm so sorry! I don't even know what I want! I keep being mean and claiming that you're the mean one..."

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backward, causing him to lay down on the floor. She then crawled on top of him, placing her whole weight on his body. Naruto couldn't move, he wasn't even registering what was happening. She moved her head forward, placing her hands on each side of his head. Their lips were now less than an inch away. Naruto looked at her eyes. They were filled with lust. Not only that, but he could feel the lust in the air, and it was the most intense thing he had ever felt. He blushed heavily. Tayuya spoke in a seducting whisper.

"Naruto... ever since you've been gone, I've been _wanting _you back. I'm so happy you're back."

The boy couldn't even reply that he felt her lips press against his own. His eyes widened and he stared at her closed eyes. He didn't know what do do, but his body reacted and did things for him. This was Naruto's first kiss – if we didn't count the one with Sasuke as an actual kiss – and it felt really good. The young man took note that her lips tasted very good. A mix of vanilla and cherry. Naruto was so clueless about kissing that when she slid her tongue into his mouth, he was frightened. He tried to move out of it but she was now holding his head tightly, pushing him deeper into their kiss. The weight of her body wasn't uncomfortable, but it was heavy enough for him to be completely unable to move. His hands eventually found a rest on the girls back, pulling her towards him shyly, but roughly nonetheless. Tayuya let out a soft moan and kept on kissing him. Naruto didn't dare use the tongue, so he just let her take over. His face was fully red and he noticed that Tayuya looked _very _good. An unwanted, really embarassing thing then happened. Tayuya broke the kiss and opened her eyes, staring at the helpless boy laying down under her. Her mouth turned into a smirk and her eyes now had evil glints in them.

"What's that, Naruto-kun?"

The boy blushed even deeper, and she smirked.

She let her seal take over completely. She wanted the boy badly, but she knew he wasn't really ready. She hoped he wouldn't back away. She bit his lower lip, pulling it a little, before letting go and kissing him again. Naruto didn't know what to do at all, she he just pulled her closer to him. He liked how it felt. He liked feeling her tongue inside of his own mouth. His hands wandered aimlessly around Tayuya's back, who was squeezing her body against him as much as she could. Naruto blushed even more when he noticed he could feel her whole body against his. He was fairly shy, but he couldn't help pulling her against him even more. Naruto let out a surprised yelp when he felt her hips push harder against his lower area. His legs moved slightly, allowing Tayuya to get even closer to him. She could feel him through their clothes. Both nin had their eyes filled with lust. The girl brushed her hair out of her face, lowering her mouth to his ear.

"You. Are. Mine." She whispered.

Naruto was overly aroused by the whole thing that was happening and couldn't reply.

She moved herself lower, fiddling with Naruto's shirt. Instead of removing it, she simply ripped it apart, revealing Naruto's muscular upper body. Tayuya blushed a bit and kissed the boy on the neck. Naruto moved his hands into her hair, brushing it and playing with it. The girl forced herself to not moan and moved her hands along Naruto's chest. She stared at him in the eyes and smiled. Naruto smiled as well, unsure of what to do. She gave him soft pecks on his chest, brushing her tongue as she moved her head down slowly. Naruto was getting more nervous by the second. He squirmed around but she held him firmly, teasing him as much as she could. Tayuya was feeling quite naughty and decided to not push the boy too far. She slid her hand down to his belly and held it there, briging her lips close to his.

"Hmm," She said while looking down at the bulge in Naruto's pants, "seems we're a man, huh?"

She smirked at Naruto's embarassment and moved her mouth next to his ear again.

"Don't make too much noise..." She trailed off, biting his earlobe softly and sliding her hand on top of Naruto's pants.

The boy froze and guided his eyes down towards the end of Tayuya, making sure he wasn't just hallucinating. She moved her hand back and forth slowly, watching in delightment as Naruto's face flustered, and took a pleasured expression. Tayuya tugged his earlobe with her teeth, causing Naruto to let out a small grunt. She applied more pressure on The boy and moved her body as close to him as she could. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her and squirm around in pleasure. After a few minutes, Tayuya brought her hands back to Naruto's shoulders, placing her legs on each side of him, and staring at him deeply. The young man was overwhelmed by her weight on top of his private parts. It was painful, but not in a unpleasent manner. He grabbed her waist and she looked at him with her naughtiest stare.

"Do you want me too?"

Naruto nodded almost instantly.

"Then prove it to me." She said evilly.

Naruto tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her forward, making her drop her head closer to him. He bent up a little and grabbed her behind her neck, kissing her passionately. He tried sliding his tongue inbetween her lips, but he was still too uneasy to do so. Tayuya smirked and grabbed one of Naruto's hand, making him reach for her breasts. The boy tried to fight his hand back, but he ended up giving up, being curious to know what it'd feel like. Naruto was surprised by the way it felt, it wasn't hard, but it wasn't too soft either. He tried squeezing it slightly, and when Tayuya squeeked, he let go.

She grinned and whispered something.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to feel them for real?" She repeated, a hint of shyness in her voice.

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Do you want to see them?"

"A, ano--"

Naruto didn't have time to complete his sentence as she dropped her battle kimono's top off her shoulders, allowing Naruto to stare at her white, milky skin. The boy couldn't find his words anymore and simply stared at her. Tayuya nodded. She was blushing slightly from picturing what would happen. The boy touched her breasts very lightly. Naruto was too shy to do anything else. Tayuya looked at him and smirked, pulling her body closer to him. The blonde boy tried squeezing them softly, and that caused Tayuya to blush a little more.

"Don't be shy... Naruto-kun... It feels good."

Naruto couldn't disagree with her. He really enjoyed everything they had done up to now. He also enjoyed how bold Tayuya was. Things weren't hard with her, she'd just tell you what she wanted, what she thought, and that's it. Naruto hated to admit it, but he couldn't resist anything she asked. Up to today, he had always done what she said, and now wouldn't be any different. The boy gathered his courage and pushed his shyness away. He began rubbing her breasts softly, giving her light squeezes and brushing her nipples with his thumbs. Tayuya moaned a little louder and it was obvious by her lust-filled eyes and intense blush that she was enjoying it just as much as he did. Naruto was slowly gaining confidence and decided to tell her how he felt.

"Tayuya, I want you badly too."

Those simple words unleashed a flood of emotions inside of the girl. She pushed him roughly on his back and kneeled next to him.

"For the next part, Naruto-kun..." She began, lowering her voice to barely a whisper, "Being on a bed would be better."

The boy gasped. What did that mean? What was she going to--

Tayuya pulled him up and threw him onto her bed. She quickly joined him, pinning him down once again. She stared longly at Naruto, no, _her _Naruto's eyes. They were shining with lust and desire. The boy's cheeks were red from embarassment and he was confused in a way that his body moved in a surrealistic, almost mechanical fashion. His orange pants had an apparent bulge, and that made Tayuya smirk. The boy couldn't brush his shyness away, but that didn't matter, Tayuya was going to force it out of him.

She sat on the boy's bare chest, staring deeply into his eyes, before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I promise it won't hurt..." She said in a devilish voice.

She spun around carefully and slid her hand inside Naruto's pants, inside his boxers. The boy jolted at the feel of her _cold _fingers around his erect member. He grithed his teeth at the mix of pleasure and uneasiness. To him, everything that was happening felt wrong, yet good in a naughty way. Part of him wanted it to stop, but part of him wanted to feel it more, to feel her. To feel good, to _feel _good. He wanted to learn what love was, he wanted to be loved back, for once in his miserable life. Everyone hated him, Sasuke hated him Sakura hated him, every villager hated him. For once, he wanted to be loved _too._ Tayuya was giving him what he wanted. Naruto couldn't deny it. He'd let her take the lead, he'd let her show him what _pleasure _was. He'd let her take him, let her _touch _him, let her do **anything **she wanted.

A shiver ran down his spine as the black eyed girl pushed her hand slowly down his penis, applying a light, pleasant pressure. Naruto let out a small muffled moan as she pulled her hand back up. The blonde boy looked up and found himself lost at the sight of Tayuya's bare back. Her butt resting on his chest made him harden even more. He could literally _see_ oreven _touch _her. Her curves were so well defined and so appealing. Naruto simply couldn't resist: He slowly reach with his hands, grabbing Tayuya's shoulder to start off with. He massaged her gently, awaiting feedback eagerly. Tayuya kept moving her hands up and down inside of Naruto's pants, but quickened her pace a little. The boy let out a small moan as a spike of pleasure crawled through him. He liked every little bit of the newfound feelings. He let his eyes wander on _his _Tayuya's body, while his hands massaged her back, venturing lower and lower as he gained confidence.

Something suddenly struck Naruto. How could he not have noticed that before? Tayuya's skin was darker, her strange hat was off, replaced by long, white horns. Her hair was wilder than usual, (although this might have been due to their little makeout) which, to Naruto – and kyuubi – made her look even sexier. The boy let one of his hand brush through Tayuya's hair, petting it lovingly, while his other one still trailed lower.

The boy was slightly uneasy when he felt his pants being taken off by the _demon _girl, dare he say it, but it didn't last. This little frisky adventure was getting better and better.

The girl smirked as she stared at Naruto's now exposed organ.

"Sugoii, Naruto-kun is so big." She teased.

"Don't make fun of me!" Naruto innocently replied, allowing his hand to tug at one of Tayuya's horns.

She giggled, before resuming her task at hands: blowing her little Naruto's mind. She tightened her grip and let the pace speed up again. Naruto was feeling exquisitely good. He felt something inside of him tingling. Something was coming, but he had no idea what it was. He finally allowed his hand to feel Tayuya's butt.

_He's feeling my ass! _Was Tayuya's horrified thought, but it didn't last as her naughty side took over. In all thruth, she wasn't that horrified. But she didn't want the boy to start thinking he could do what he wanted.

"Ta-Tayuya! I feel weird!" Naruto said, In between moans.

"Don't worry, I'm going to teach you something good." She reassured him.

She quickened her pace one last time as she felt the boy near climax. Naruto's highest hand lowered to the girl's neck, and his lowest once shifted from her butt to her waist. The boy was restraining his moans but it was apparent that he felt like screaming in exctasy.

"Stop! Stop it! Tayuya! I'm gonna explode!" Naruto desperatly pleaded, overwhelmed by pleasure.

As he reached orgasm, his grip around her tightened roughly and he pulled her back, forcing her to lay down on top of him. All the muscles in his body contracted at once and he felt _something _burst out of his genitals. His penis throbbed for a split second, spurting three fine, white and milky jets that landed on the sheets, on the boy's skin and partly on Tayuya's battle kimono. Naruto noticed that the liquid felt sticky and was considerably warm. His analysis of the liquid was interrupted as Tayuya let out a whiny moan.

"Oh god, look at the mess you've made Naruto! If you hadn't been so rough and pulled me back, that wouldn't have happened." She said.

The boy didn't care though, he felt light weighted, as though he was in heaven. He felt the spikes of pleasures as though he was reliving every moment once again. Shivers crawled up his spine, his body was slightly sweaty.

"I. _fucking. _Want. _You._" Naruto said, tightening his grip around the girl, allowing his hands upon her breasts.

The pink haired girl moaned slightly and decided to let him do what he wanted for a little while.

After cleaning up the mess, Naruto put his pants back up and took a closer look around his mate's bedroom. There were a lot of clothing accessories laying around on the ground, a half open dresser with even more clothes hanging out and a huge, huge huge. Mirror on top of a long desk. Everything in the room was dark, in shades of black and gray. The highlights, though, were something else. Bright pink. Naruto thought this really reflected the girl's personality. After a quick glance through the window, Naruto noticed it was now completely dark outside. They must've had been going for a little more than an hour now. The boy's sight dropped from the window to the floor, landing straight on a pair of panties and bra. Pink. Panties. And Bra.

"Hmm, you wear those?" He asked, poking Tayuya's bare shoulder.

"Hey! You closet pervert!" She yelled at him.

"Geez, you're the one walking around topless and letting her underwear _live _on the floor!" He replied with a cocky grin.

"Oh you little--" She began, jumping on top of him and shoving him into _their _bed.

"Sleep, boy, tomorrow's going to be harsh." She said, kissing him gently on the lips.

Both shinobi fell asleep soundly, wrapped in each other's embrace, oblivious to the events that were awaiting them once the sun raised once again, tomorrow.

- - -

_Well, that concludes chapter 4. Take not that without reading the lime, the ending might not make much sense. Well the lime doesn't spoil anything, but the story doesn't make much sense without the lime. It's up to you still, and if you're under 18 years of age, you shouldn't be reading the lime! Nuh uh!_

_Some of you might have noticed that minor details do not match, those are probably due to the fact that I don't write chapters all at once, and I do not re read them before resuming my writting. I hope you guys can bear with those, if there are any MAJOR plot holes, tell me and I will try my best to fix them. Please understand that writting is only a hobby and that I do not put it higher than fifth or sixth in my priority list, so bear with the slow updates. The update time might vary from time to time, depending on how bored I feel or how willing to write I feel. Lastly, I hope you guys enjoyed my longest chapter up to now!_

_-w4sp signing off._


End file.
